Sobreviviendo al compromiso
by Ares-sama
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales los clanes han hecho matrimonios para fortalecerse al menos eso quería decirle a su hija. ¿En verdad todo esto es por un concurso de bebidas entre sus padres? lo único que se sabe es que Sarada y Bolt deberán lidiar con ello y con tan solo 16 años ¿lo conseguirán?.(corrección de los primeros capítulos)
1. ¿Comprometidos? Felicidad o desdicha

Bueno quiero anunciar con entusiasmo la corrección de los primeros tres capítulos. Se han agregado nuevas escenas e información, pero no se ha eliminado absolutamente nada importante. Estoy feliz de haber corregido los primeros capítulos ligeros, los principales problemas que he encontrado han sido ortográficos mínimos y algo de redacción, espero ya tener todo organizado y no presentar tantos errores.

Para los nuevos lectores de mi historia. "Sobreviviendo al compromiso" es un fic Boru/Sara con unos toques de OC, en el momento estoy corrigiendo sus veinte capítulos iniciales y espero continuar la historia a finales del próximo mes o si lo hago ligero a mitad de septiembre.

Antes de continuar a la historia he unido los tres primeros capítulos en uno solo, de por si estos eran demasiados cortos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Este fic es llevado a ustedes gracias a mi retorcida mente.

Diálogos — bla, bla, bla —

Pensamientos "bla,bla, bla"

©Ares-sama

* * *

**¿Comprometidos? Felicidad o desdicha**

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, desde que su relación había comenzado varios años atrás, desde que acepto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto, que era el equivalente al inicio de los tiempos. Ella, la mujer del séptimo Hokage, la líder del clan Hyuga, sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a su marido, de estrangular a su amado esposo.

Naruto trago saliva sabiendo que estaba en un gran aprieto, en un dilema enorme, pero no podían culparlo a él, era un ser inocente, totalmente inocente, el verdadero culpable era el teme, el sake y sobre todo culpa de Shikamaru de dejarlo hacer un concurso de bebidas, era culpa de Tsunade de apostar algo, era culpa de Kakashi de llamarlo cobarde, y era culpa de su boca haber apostado algo como ello, y era culpa del tiempo mismo ya que Sasuke, después de 10 años, se acordó de ello. Era culpa de todos menos de Naruto, ya que él también era una víctima de la bebida y sus malas amistades.

Ese era el rumor, eso le había dicho a ella, la mujer de ojos perla que tanto tiempo no supo darse cuenta del amor tan ciego, profundo y sincero que le predicaba. Naruto se había equivocado muchas veces en su vida, lamentablemente una de esos errores había sido lastimarla a ella, también era consiente que esto era algo que tenía que realizarse por más que deseara que ellos pudieran elegir su destino era consiente que el futuro del Sharingan dependía de que se aceptara lo que iba a suceder. El futuro de su amada ahijada y también de no ver más sufrimiento entre las naciones.

Entonces como si el destino les lanzara una maldición hace una semana les llego esa carta, las aldeas querían saber cómo se iba a manejar el tema de Sarada Uchiha y la solución fue tan poco agradable para él inocente Naruto como lo sería para su hijo.

Su mujer levanto una ceja ante su explicación tan pobre, para al final asentir con su rostro, tal vez ella sabía que un arreglo como esto era demasiado obvio, o incluso algo que había previsto como miembro del clan Hyuga, y como esposa del Hokage pero que no quería aceptar, que en verdad le desagradaba aquello pero permaneció callada no era su costumbre discutir aunque la idea de su hijo fuera una especie de moneda de cambio por una apuesta de su padre, además de eso Naruto era malo para beber pero nunca había apostado la felicidad o futuro de sus hijos, aunque si recordaba bien la primera vez que su marido llego a tomar alcohol en cantidad termino enfrente de Ichiraku ofreciéndole al viejo Teuchi desde pergaminos hasta su sueldo de Hokage por diez años si le vendía el restaurante, tal vez aceptaba que su marido era un pésimo bebedor pero esto era algo que se salía totalmente de su imaginación. Ya sería su esposo quien pagaría por todos sus actos, puesto que su hijo de 15 años se encargaría de hacerlo.

— Con permiso Naruto-kun, tengo que preparar dos eventos muy importantes. —

Las palabras de la kunoichi dejaron en shock al rubio, esperando en verdad que esta dijera algo más, o al menos que lo acusara de ser un mal padre o de que no tenía ningún derecho de cometer tales actos. Pero Hinata era especial, una gran madre, una esposa amorosa y con gran "pechonalidad", el joven Hokage era el hombre más afortunado de este mundo por tener el amor de esa gran mujer. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante en aquellas palabras que le fueron dedicadas

— ¡Espera Hinata-chan!, acaso dijiste ¿dos eventos? —

Su esposa volteo, le sonrió amablemente, con esa sonrisa que enamoraba al rubio todos los días al verla despertar

— tengo que preparar el funeral de mi marido, a manos de mi primogénito —

Naruto entonces, se dio cuenta que su espalda sudaba completamente y su boca se abría lentamente que su esposa no solo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa y que ella solo le había dejado el deber de molerlo a golpes a su hijo. Algo en su interior le decía al pobre rubio que iba a dormir en el sofá y que no tendría el placer de abrazar a su esposa como tanto le gustaba, sobre todo poner su cabeza en ese lugar tan especial para el rubio para poder dormir.

* * *

Sakura permaneció en silencio, intentando no partirle el cuello a su esposo, Sasuke siempre había sido demasiado autoritario con su familia, siempre creyó para su disgusto que ese era el estilo de los Uchiha de manejar los asuntos familiares el patriarca hablaba e imponía, y aunque a veces se quedaba en silencio guardando sus opiniones por considerar el asunto algo trivial que estaba más relacionado con el orgullo estúpido de su marido, mas sin embargo en otras ocasiones en especial cuando se trataba de su pequeña hija, ella no dudaba en hacer imponer su punto de vista, hasta su voluntad, era claro que esto siempre terminaba con ambos teniendo una fuerte discusión que Sakura casi siempre terminaba ganando.

La pelirrosa intento protestar en varias ocasiones pero Sasuke siempre decía, cosas tan simples y hasta cínicas para ella, como que ya tendrían más hijos o que era una gran manera de fortalecer las futuras generaciones. Su hija jamás iba aceptar algo como esto, pero por otra parte con tal de tener la aprobación de su padre, esa niña era capaz de hacer muchas cosas aunque le molestara aceptar, Sarada era muy parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad. Sakura se llevó las manos a su rostro horrorizada con la idea que Sasuke tenía en mente. Pero ese hombre jamás se iba a retratar por obvias razones para ella, ¿él en verdad esperaba que algo como esto ocurriera?, juntar el Byakugan y el Sharingan sería algo que muchos clanes deseaban, lo otro y que era lo que menos tenía sentido para ella era esa excusa de que derroto a Naruto y aunque fuera en un simple concurso de bebidas seguía siendo una victoria sobre su eterno rival. Pero Uchiha Sasuke rara vez tomaba y lo cierto ganarle a Naruto era demasiado difícil de creer no porque su rubio amigo fuera un alcohólico o algo por el estilo, era que sencillamente al igual como comía, Naruto no sabía ponerse límites al momento de hacerlo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estas realmente seguro de esto? —

El hombre de cabellos negros la miro, observándola en silencio por unos minutos para dedicarle una sonrisa a su esposa, se levantó de su asiento mientras asentía, dando a entender que no era necesario sus palabras para confirmar que su idea era mejor, era estupenda la mejor de todas, una buena forma de pagarle a Naruto todos sus favores, y que mejor manera como decían colegialmente los niños, le va a mejorar la raza a su familia.

* * *

Boruto ingreso al gran salón del clan, era algo extraño que su padre lo llamara y más el día de su cumpleaños, no era que no esperaba algún tipo de felicitaciones de su parte, era que su papa el séptimo Hokage siempre preocupaba darle sorpresas a su hijo en esta época, intentando remediar a veces su falta de tiempo para con él, Boruto había comprendido los deberes de su padre aunque en el fondo aún seguían afectándolo.

— Hola, anciano ¿para qué me necesitabas? Dattebasa — El joven niña que era la fiel copia del rubio mayor, quedo algo intrigado, su padre estaba en completo silencio con un gran aura a su alrededor, de brazos cruzados, con una mirada de tal forma que muchos hubieran pensando que su abuelo el cuarto Hokage se había levantado de su tumba una última vez. Si no fuera por la gran diferencia de la manera de ambos de llevar su cabello, a veces el joven genin se preguntaba si su destino era seguir los pasos de sus ancestros, eso no era lo que él deseaba pero sentía como si el destino lo quisiera lanzar aquel remolino familiar.

— Boruto, eto… tu padre soluciono tus problemas amorosos —

La declaración fue tan sorpresiva como poco comprensible al inicio, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, esos ojos azules unos más claros que el otro, era una lucha de miradas en que ambos intentaban comprender lo que sucedía. El significado de lo que se había dicho.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué hiciste?—

— Te vas a casar—

— Dime por favor que es una broma de mal gusto — Pero el séptimo Hokage, no termino de hablar. La puerta del gran salón voló por los aires, una furiosa Uchiha entro en la sala con la katana de su padre siendo perseguida por tres personas de cabellos rojos y la mirada incrédula de varios miembros de la gran mansión del Hokage, miro al primogénito de los Uzumaki, mientras su mirada pedía desde la distancia una gran sed de sangre.

— Anciano, no me digas que con… —

— te castrare Uzumaki, antes que te atrevas a intentarlo o incluso pensarlo — La mansión del restablecido gran Uzumaki un hermoso lugar, donde reside la familia del séptimo Hokage, su esposa, sus dos hermosos retoños, un abuelo mantenido y una gran cantidad de familiares cercanos los cuales en su gran mayoría no trabajaban, era ahora el epicentro de un gran episodio que sacudirá a todo el mundo ninja.

* * *

Naruto sabía perfectamente que una reacción como esta era de esperarse, pero en el fondo tenía esperanzas que fuera aceptado por ambos, tal vez había puesto sobre los hombros de su propio hijo y de su ahijada demasiado, sinceramente nunca hubiera deseado que ellos terminara de esta manera, o al menos si lo hicieran fuera por voluntad propia.

tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, lo primero y más importante, la apuesta en el concurso de bebidas solo fue una fachada, para las esposas de ambos, los aldeanos y la población en total del mundo Shinobi, era preferible que todos dijeran de como el héroe más grande de nuestra era había prometido la mano de su primogénito a la descendiente de una de los mayores criminales de la historia puesto que lo cierto era que aún muchos veían con gran recelo y preocupación los actos de Sasuke, aunque estos eran asuntos del pasado.

Pero el mundo no lo veía de esa manera, todo este asunto de la boda era un asqueroso, una artimaña para proteger a Sarada, para calmar los ánimos de muchas aldeas con respeto a la restauración del clan de los Uchiha pero sobre todo con una promesa totalmente falsa que hizo como Hokage que si Sasuke se rebelaba el mismo en persona mataría a su ahijada como represaría.

El teme sabia de ello e igualmente estaba agradecido que sabía que jamás se atrevería a cometer tal acto, se lo dijo el día cuando le pidió que fuera el padrino de Sarada, Naruto agradeció por ello y prometió proteger a la pequeña a cualquier costo, pero ese costo nunca pensó que sería la felicidad de su hijo y la de ella.

Al igual como en los antiguos tiempos de los jinchuriki en que estos para mantener su lealtad a la aldea eran miembros cercanos a la familia del Kage, se solicitaba hacer lo mismo con Sarada.

Sasuke se tomó el asunto de la boda demasiado bien, tal vez hace siete años estaba realmente desesperado en aceptar el reconocimiento de las personas del mundo Shinobi para con su hija, que dejaran de mirar a su esposa como una traidora, aunque fuera entre las altas esferas que la catalogaban de tal manera.

No importaba como lo mirara Naruto sentía que había defraudado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, a Sakura, que en verdad no pude evitar proteger a Sarada y que tuvo que envolver a su hijo en su fracaso. Por ello el día que fueron a beber, a desahogar todo ese peso y responsabilidad, grito por los cielos ante el reto de Tsunade sobre lo que se atreverían apostar.

"Apostare la mano de Boruto en matrimonio, es hora que mi pequeño tenga responsabilidades"

Sabía que eso fue absurdo, fuera de lugar pero sobre todo demasiado idiota hasta para él, nunca pensó que Sasuke le seguiría el juego, en ese momento lo miro a los ojos de tal manera como buscando alguna señal que él se atrevería a cancelar el compromiso suscrito por los cinco grandes kages y representantes de todas las aldeas menores.

Por qué el verdadero objetivo del compromiso no era mantener a Sasuke Uchiha controlado, como muchos pensaron en ese momento, eso era una mentira bien planeado por Kurotsuchi, esa mujer era una verdadera víbora y el problema de serpientes como ella es que decían demasiadas mentiras que ante los oídos de otros eran verdades innegables.

"Que mejor manera de que los Uchiha salven aun algo de su reputación y a la vez protejamos el mundo de su sangre, que mezclándola con la otros clanes"

Maldecía a esa mujer por ello aunque tenía otras razones personales para hacerlo.

— Dime la verdad —

El séptimo Hokage miro fijamente a su hijo acostado sobre la cama, llevaba ya dos días en coma debido a la fuerte golpiza que recibido de parte de su compañera de equipo. Agradeció en silencio con un sencillo suspiro al ver como comenzaba a despertar, aunque no esperaba realmente que comenzara con preguntas y no con maldiciones en su contra. Tal vez su pequeño orgullo había comenzado a madurar como persona.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue la rabia o la impotencia con la que era golpeado Boruto ya que como padre quería intervenir, y la razón para no hacerlo fue que su hijo no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo, tal vez a principio devolvió un par de golpes pero cuando Sarada comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente frente de él, sencillamente no pudo contra ella y dejo que descargara toda su rabia sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto miro a su hijo vendado en todas las partes del cuerpo, tenía unas cuatro costillas rotas, su mano izquierda, su antebrazo derecho, sin mencionar los golpes a su rostro. Fue una suerte que Sasuke interviniera en ese momento lo cierto es que él no se encontraba en capacidad de hacer algo salvo mirar como su esposa lo observaba con desilusión y eso le había afectado demasiado al Hokage, fue una suerte que la pelea llegara a su fin y quiso usar eso como la excusa perfecta para anunciar que la boda era imposible debido a que ambos novios tenían una irreconciliable posición sobre compartir el resto de sus vidas.

—Tu padre, tiene serios problemas con el alcohol Boruto, en verdad yo lo siento —

— Sarada, ella lloro enfrente de todos, no te atrevas a mentirme, merezco la verdad y si no lo crees, al menos díselo a ella —

— Como ya te dije el teme y yo tuvimos un concurso de bebidas y... —

— ¡Mentiras! —

El grito de su hijo se escuchó por todo el recinto, algo que alerto a todos en la mansión, ocasionando que Hinata entrara rápido en la habitación de su hijo para ver que sucedía.

Naruto miro a su esposa e intento decirle con la mirada que todo estaba bien, pero ella presentía que no era así, se acercó a su hijo e intento calmarlo ante sus intentos desesperados con levantarse de la cama para enfrentarse a su padre.

— Una vez te dije que habían cosas que los ninjas teníamos que aceptar, y esta es una de ellas, Boruto si ella en verdad te importa por favor aceptaras esto —

Porque si con esto no se calmaban los pueblos ninjas sobre el destino del Sharingan, tal vez llegarían a tomar acciones más desesperadas.

* * *

— Desde tiempos inmemorables, los clanes se han unido por medio de matrimonios —

— Lo sé, —

— Sarada, te amo tanto que me duele verte de esta manera, no creas que me gusta que estés de esta manera y quiero que sepas que como tu madre no me gusta para nada este arreglo —

— ¡Entonces por qué no hiciste nada! Porque te quedas callada y no actúas, mama me prometiste que me cuidarías siempre, que sería libre de elegir mi camino. ¡MENTIROSA! —

Sarada se llevó las manos a su boca, arrepentida del acto que acaba de comer, gritarle a su madre de esa manera era algo que ella nunca había aceptado. Pero tenía tanta rabia con todas las personas en esos momentos en especial con su padre como pudo haberla puesto en una tonta apuesta como si se tratara de ganado.

La joven Uchiha quería llorar desconsoladamente pero no iba a darle ese gusto a nadie, no otra vez, luego de la escena que ocasiono en la mansión del Hokage se prometió a si misma que no volvería a mostrar tanta debilidad frente de tantos.

— Cuando naciste, supe que las cosas no serían fáciles, con la aldea, las personas y el mundo entero pero quiero que sepas que aunque todas las personas te odien, aunque este mundo jamás te reconozca por quien eres, yo Sakura Haruno siempre te amare, siempre te reconoceré, porque soy tu madre por ello si quieres sacar todo ese dolor dentro de ti y lanzarlo contra mí, hazlo yo lo resistiré porque soy la matriarca de esta familia —

Sarada no comprendió las palabras de su madre, pero fueron suficientes para abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, comenzó a llorar en silencio pero sabía que su madre jamás la juzgaría por ello.

Sasuke el ex vengador se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación escuchando todo lo que sucedía, presentía que esto pasaría cuando le dijo a su hija sobre su "compromiso" ella solo agacho su cabeza, aceptando la derrota sin ni siquiera desafiarlo por ello.

Por ello cuando se retiró sin decir nada presentía que ella iría en busca de la persona a la que consideraría culpable.

Fue una suerte que llego a tiempo, antes de que su hija matara a su "prometido" aquel pensamiento era demasiado desagradable, pero el patriarca lo tenía que aceptar para proteger a su hija.

— En dos días, será el festival de la luna en él, se anunciara tu compromiso — Sasuke ingreso a la habitación rompiendo la escena entre madre e hija, sin decir mucho más miro a las presentes, luego se retiró cerrando lentamente la puerta detrás de él.

— Lo siento —

* * *

Su piel blanca como la nieve estaba totalmente mojada en sudor de sus pupilas, el kimono era demasiado molesto para su gusto, pesado y apenas conseguía mover a la perfección su cuerpo, pero no le agradaba mucho menos era los movimientos que tenía que realizar con su cabeza para no desorganizar su cabello.

Inhalo aire varias veces, e intento por décima vez tomar la pequeña tasa con sus manos, alzándola con precaución de no volverla a dejar caer, que ni una sola gota se derramara por aquella pequeña taza. Su cuerpo la traicionaba al tomar la tetera esta comenzó a temblar, intento ejercer fuerza pero el ruido de la cerámica a punto de explotar en sus manos hizo que la anciana a su lado, gruñera de molestia al ver como estaba a punto de perder otro juego de tazas de té.

— Te falta mucho, pero servirá para mañana —

La mujer de avanzada edad, se levantó lentamente de su futón sin mirar ni siquiera a la joven kunoichi que portaba aquel kimono negro, de solo pensar que mañana tendría que usar uno blanco originaba una sonrisa lleva de ironía y de molestia en sus labios, pero permaneció en silencio.

Solo cuando escucho la puerta corrediza cerrarse, la joven Uchiha puse sobre la mesa lentamente la taza, se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió al espejo. Se observó por unos segundos intentando no sollozar de aquel sentimiento que se oprimía en su pecho, inhalo aire una vez más y comenzó a detallar cada parte de su rostro.

Miro fijamente sus labios que tenían puesto un color carmesí fuerte, luego su cara que estaba toda cubierta de una densa capa de color blanco de maquillaje como si necesitara más recuerdos que ahora parecía un fantasma de ella misma, sus ojos con un teñido negro como la noche como el corazón de su padre hacia ella.

Y su mirada se quedó fija en aquel collar que su madre le había puesto esta mañana, el símbolo de los Uchiha tenía que lucir siempre adelante aunque ella quería volverlo para que reluciera fuera el de su madre ese símbolo blanco que para la portadora tenía más importancia que el abanico que tantos idolatraban, un collar de doble cara como ella se sentía ahora mismo.

Mañana tendría que organizar su compromiso, seria oficial su padre en persona entregaría su mano al hijo del séptimo Hokage, algo por la que muchas en la aldea estarían dispuestas a matar. Pero no ella, a Sarada no le importaba para nada Boruto, no era que no sintiera algo pequeño por su compañero de equipo, después de tantas cosas vividas entre ambos ella en el fondo de su corazón, siempre pensó que las cosas entre ambos se darían. Que se iban a enamorar, que tendrían sus discusiones, sus primeras citas, su primer beso y otros tontos sentimientos que consideraba como soñadores, pero los tenia y Sarada los había escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Varias veces intento hablar con él, pero siempre era interrumpida por una de las fangirl del chico, era demasiado popular y no pudo evitar sentir celos. Boruto Uzumaki era un verdadero mujeriego, siempre se lo decía cuando salían en misiones sobre como las chicas de ciertos clanes caían rendida a sus pies.

Ella siempre se molestaba por esos comentarios, Boruto amaba a su madre de eso no habían dudas para ella, pero al resto de mujeres no lo creía, el joven rubio siempre tenía lo que quería, a quienes quería tener las poseía, el rubio de ojos azules llegando a ser tan claros como el azul del cielo, había cambiado mucho, no era el pequeño niño que la hacía suspirar a escondidas con sus tontas bromas para llamar la atención de su padre. Para Sarada el rubio sencillamente se dio cuenta que si no tenía la atención completa de su padre la tendría de otras personas.

— Seré una linda… No, seré un lindo trofeo —

Se acercó nuevamente a la mesa y repitió otra vez el procedimiento con las tazas de té. Pero sus sollozos no se detuvieron, y comenzó a llorar lentamente ante la impotencia de lo que ocurría.

¿Podría huir? Pero hacia donde, tal vez si Boruto moría todo se tendría, no ese idiota no tenía la culpa.

Por Buda, acaba de recordar algo fuerte, Sarada llevo sus manos a su rostro intentando que nadie a fuera de esa habitación escuchara sus fuertes llantos que comenzaron a salir de su garganta.

Era cierto el objetivo de muchas bodas eran los herederos. Ella y su compañero de equipo tendrían que… como podría traer al mundo a un niño sin amor.

A fuera de la habitación estaba Sakura llorando en silencio de brazos cruzados escuchando los lamentos de su hija.

Recordando con frustración la conversación con su marido la noche anterior.

— ¿Hinata lo sabe? —

— Es posible que lo sospeche —

— ¿Por qué me dijiste la verdad? —

— La merecías escuchar —

— Deberíamos… —

— No, ella no debe saberlo. Sakura hay algo más que debes saber… —

Sakura apretó más sus brazos hacia su pecho intentando dar la sensación de abrazo a sí misma.

El mundo realmente no había cambiado, solamente aprendió a ocultar su verdadero rostro.

* * *

Bueno, ya corregí por fin el primer capitulo o debería decir primeros.

Espero tener los siguientes corregidos próximamente.

¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? Un Nobel Vez tal? XD


	2. Que comience el Juego

**Que comience el Juego**

* * *

Desde el día que nació solo orgullo podía darle su pequeña, esa tranquilidad que le demostraba todos los días por que tenía que seguir luchando, para que ella jamás viera los horrores del mundo exterior, esa sonrisa que no deseaba que por nada en este mundo se desvaneciera.

Naruto estaba muy orgulloso de su hija, aunque ella siempre le decía que aún no hacía algo para merecerlo, pero para el séptimo Hokage su existencia era suficiente para estarlo. El aura de su hija siempre le daría paz, siempre le daría fuerza para tomar las decisiones más difíciles para que ella nunca se viera en esa posición.

Y su amada esposa era su mayor apoyo, logro y confirmación que todo en esta vida podría salir bien al final. Hinata que llevaba varios minutos arreglando el cabello de Himawari con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, su pequeña estaba creciendo y eso ella lo sabía solo esperaba que su amado esposo lo entendiera.

Naruto sonreía zorrunamente con orgullo pronto su pequeña comenzaría las verdaderas misiones ninjas, después de mucho pedirlo su pequeña Genin tendría los requisitos necesarios para poder participar en los exámenes Chunnin. Pero la paz no pudo durar mucho, el patriarca Uzumaki escucho el timbre de su casa sonar y este cambio su expresión por una más sombría.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta obligando a que ninguno de los sirvientes tomara la delantera, solo él tendría el honor de recibir al pequeño invitado especial, antes de abrir la puerta se acordó de algo y se devolvió. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y dos minutos después por fin fue abierta la entrada de la mansión.

— Hokage-sama… — pero el joven pequeño no pudo terminar, el hijo de Sai e Ino Yamanaka ahogo un chillido digno de su madre cuando vio enfrente de él al séptimo Hokage.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo al ver la expresión del pequeño bastardo, mientras cargaba en su espalda una réplica exacta de la espada de Zabusa, miro de pocos amigos al hijo de sus viejos camaradas. La espada había sido un viejo regalo de la aldea de la niebla, como un recordatorio de la primera misión verdadera de Naruto, también podía influir con temor en los corazones como si fuera la verdadera.

El pequeño y heredero del clan Yamanaka iba bien presentado, digno del festival de la luna que se celebraba esa noche pero eso a Naruto poco le importaba.

Fue un concurso de miradas que claramente era evidente que el más joven estaba perdiendo, el gruñido del hombre mayor acompañado de un saludo emotivo de su hija que rompió la tensión creada por los celos del padre.

Todo lo siguiente fue un mar de lágrimas de Naruto volviéndose a oponer por quinta vez en esa noche que su hija tuviera una NO cita con Inojin. Era algo indigno era su pequeña y no debería salir con nadie hasta que Naruto no tuviera los huesos hechos polvo en su tumba.

Boruto observaba la escena desde lejos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el primogénito del Hokage intentaba sonreír forzadamente ante aquella escena familiar, su hermana en verdad era una alegría para todos en su hogar.

El joven se sintió observado por unos segundos, antes de sentir un cálido abrazo corriendo detrás de él. Su madre siempre sabia cuando hacerlas cosas, cuando demostrar que necesitaba algo de comprensión y amor.

— Deberías ir a evitar que papa mate al futuro "prometido" de Himawari —

— Boruto, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero…—

— Pero que mama, como puedes estar callada mientras esto me sucede a mí —

Hinata cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras besaba cálidamente la mejilla de su hijo mayor y se apartaba lentamente — Tu padre nunca me ha fallado, y si te está pidiendo que hagas esto debe ser por una buena razón —

Boruto cerró los ojos resignado mientras sentía como su madre se alejaba, era claro que si no intervenía correría la sangre de su viejo amigo, el desearía estar al lado de su padre amenazando al pretendiente de su hermana pero ahora sus problemas definitivamente lo estaban apartando de su familia. Esperaba que Sarada fuera tan imprudente como siempre e intentara huir o al menos se pusiera en lucha contra este arreglo pero desde hace dos días no había vuelto a saber nada de ella, desde que lo dejo en el hospital, fue una suerte que Sakura-sama y Tsunade-obachan fueran a sanarlo y no a terminar el trabajo de la Uchiha como se hubiera esperado.

Su abuelo siempre le decía que a veces tuvo que tomar dolorosas decisiones por el bien de su clan que incluso llego a causarle un gran dolor a su hija, pero Boruto nunca había entendido nada sobre ello su madre era una mujer realmente feliz, su abuelo siempre solía decirle que era por su padre.

Él no se quería casar o tal vez el termino real seria cazar porque lo tenían con la punta de la espada en un lado y el deber en el otro, no era que le desagradara estar al lado de Sarada de otra manera, de niño siempre se lo había imaginado pero eran cosas infantiles que solía pensar que se habían quedado en el pasado.

Cuando tenían ocho años unos niños estaban lanzándole rocas a la Uchiha mientras le gritaban alegremente "hija del diablo", eso enfureció al joven rubio y fue a defenderla. Boruto recibió y dio la primera gran paliza de su vida, ese mismo día le pregunto a su padre por que los aldeanos en secreto solían decirle de esa manera a Sarada, su padre solía decirle que había asuntos difíciles de explicar pero sobre todo que tenía que pedirle que defendiera a la pequeña siempre que le fuera posible.

Desde entonces la protegió en gran parte en secreto, cuando alguien decía algo sobre Sarada, sobre sus ojos, sobre que era na niña maldita o incluso la hija de una puta y un bastardo, el joven Uzumaki siempre corrió a romperle la boca a la persona que dijera eso sobre ella.

Claro hasta hace dos años que Sarada le pidió que dejara de hacerlo "no necesito que me estés cuidando como si te importara en realidad, deja de fingir que somos amigos". Él nunca pudo comprender que paso entre ellos.

Eso siempre se lo había preguntado, que paso. En un momento a otro ambos cambiaron dejaron de ser tan cercanos y solo compartían las misiones juntos, era cierto que tenían que madrugar pero realmente Boruto pensó que a sus dieciséis años y recién cumplidos, él y Sarada estarían realmente unidos aunque no de esta manera y no bajo estas circunstancias.

* * *

Sarada caminaba en silencio caminaba por las alborotadas calles de Konoha e intentaba sin éxito evitar la fuerte comitiva de dignatarios e invitados, su madre la estaba esperando al otro lado de la aldea preparando todo para el gran evento o como ella lo llamaba el gran circo donde ella era la estrella principal para la diversión de todos.

Pero escucho un gran alboroto uno mucho mayor de los que había escuchado hasta ahora, de seguro era otra princesa de un país lejano luciéndose, como si no bastara con ir con ese estorboso kimono de ceremonia, pero se dio cuenta que eran todos en la aldea quienes la observaban y miraban con asombros y belleza, aunque sabía que en el fondo estaban pensando otras cosas de ella.

Sintió una extraña mano en su hombro que la hizo voltear, para la gran sorpresa de quien se trataba, tal vez por ello el alboroto fue realmente.

— Tsuchikage-sama — hablo con claro respeto ante la presente mientras inclinaba su cabeza poco a poco en señal de respeto.

La mujer Kage observo a la Uchiha con algo de recelo obvio — Ensalada —

— Es Sarada, mi señora —

Era obvio que la mujer quería dañarle la paciencia y su carácter pero ella no lo iba a permitir, no era como si fuera muy importante esta noche, pero para ser sincera si conseguía con éxito golpear a esta mujer de seguro la arrestarían. Eso sería lo lógico, pero con todos los sucesos que pasaban a su alrededor últimamente de seguro que ni eso la salvaría de la ceremonia. Solo sería un evento formar en todo caso, debería asistir mientras todo el mundo celebraba su compromiso, se preguntaba si en su boda tendrían que atarla a una silla.

— Tsuchikage-sama y Sarada-san por favor, no podemos seguir atrasándonos la ceremonia pronto comenzara — ambas mujeres se miraron por unos segundos mientras comenzaban a caminar al centro de la aldea para las festividades. El joven que las interrumpió sintió su sangre helarse por unos segundos, la mirada de ambas mujeres era realmente terrorífica.

— me preguntaba que kimono usaras en tu boda, espero que no sea blanco dudo mucho que una Uchiha sea una mujer pura y casta —

Y eso fue definitivo Sarada saco entre sus ropas un kunai que pensaba usar esa misma noche contra Bolt. Iba a hacer algo que su padre y padrino nunca habían atrevido hacer mataría a esa mujer.

* * *

Sarada intento poner su mente en orden, lo primero que paso fue que su kunai fue fácilmente desviado, un rápido giro, un salto hacia atrás e intento realizar un jutsu de fuego pero todo fue tan rápido que en menos de un minuto estaba totalmente desarmada con su propio kunai apretando contra su cuello.

Ella no podía creerlo o no deseaba hacerlo, no era la Kage quien la detuvo, no fue la gente presente ni mucho menos su madre o padre que solían intervenir cuando ella atacaba de esa manera alguien, algo que ocurría mucho cuando era más pequeña. Tampoco fue el Hokage, e incluso pensaría que tendría algo de lógica que interviniera el desgraciado de Boruto.

No era alguien que conocía pero a la vez esa chica de cabellos negros delante de ella, con un rostro tan parecido al de cierto rubio pero con una mirada tan distinta a la de él. Sarada intento hacer un pequeño movimiento pero el puñal solo se acercaba más a su piel.

La adolecente no muy mayor a ella sonrió, tal vez debería tener dieciséis años o no mucho más que eso en verdad, era la viva imagen de la Tsuchikage, salvo por su rostro que ya había descrito como familiar.

Una mano fue posada sobre la chica mayor por parte de su madre, la joven Kage sonrió y esta chica bajo sus manos dejando caer el kunai con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Era evidente que esta provocación había sido hecha para hacer quedar en ridículo a Sarada, eso era obvio ante los ojos de los presentes en especial de una mujer de cabellos rojos y unas marcadas gafas idénticas a la de cierta Kunoichi.

Karin quedo en silencio durante todo el alboroto entre la Tsuchikage y Sarada, aunque estuvo a punto de intervenir para detener a la Uchiha fue demasiado obvio para ella que sobraba en esa batalla, no fue necesario actuar e igualmente creía que por ahora no debería contarle de este pequeño problema a su primo, el Hokage tenía muchos problemas como para añadirle estos.

La joven Uzumaki volteo pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a la adolecente que acompañaba a la Kage, era evidente que algo en ella era demasiado familiar, también era algo preocupante esa sensación de inseguridad que presentía, Karin tenia lo que ella llamaría un mal augurio, un presentimiento temible, "algo malo se avecina" pensó, organizo sus gafas y se marchó.

* * *

La mirada de Boruto podía dar muchos significados pero el de estar complacido por los presentes no era uno de ellos, más de cincuenta invitados de honor, algo que en verdad absurdo como si los otros doscientos individuos fuera de aquel gran auditorio no fueran a entrar tarde o temprano a desear lo mejor para su compromiso.

Aquella palabra le parecía tan absurda y enfermiza, tampoco podía creer que en verdad muchos de esos dignatarios honorables de otros clanes, aldeas le desearan una larga vida. En esos momentos el no deseaba una larga vida, lo cierto es que tampoco tenía fe que la tuviera, Sarada lo iba a matar la noche de bodas eso era demasiado obvio. Tal vez fue por eso que su madre lloro hace unas horas diciendo que no tendría nietos.

Pero Boruto tenía una preocupación mayor, y era que su compañera de equipo y ahora prometida llevaba más de cuarenta minutos de retraso, aunque eso parecía no alterar a nadie, salvo a los causantes de todo esto.

Naruto que se encontraba de anfitrión en aquella gran reunión le costaba cada vez más disimular su nerviosismo al ver que faltaba la segunda persona más importante en el evento, además Sasuke sencillamente parecía estar concentrado demasiado en la entrada principal como si esperara que su esposa apareciera derribando todo.

Ambos hombres intentaban fingir sus suspiros algo que le causaría gracia al joven Uzumaki si no fuera porque él estaba igual de preocupado, no era que le importara la frentuda de su amiga, y mucho menos que le interesara que esto se realizara, a quien le gustaría casarse con una mujer tan complicada como ella y que le faltaba toda gracia alguna para ser una esposa.

Pero entonces sucedió, la puerta principal se abrió y la gente comenzó hacerse a un lado, como si alguien hubiera sacado su espada y partido aquella muchedumbre en dos, la gente no paraba de cotillear lo que llamo la atención total del primogénito de los Uzumaki, mirando fijamente a la persona que causo aquel revuelo un sonrojo salió entre las mejillas del joven, no podía creer que esa persona fuera su compañera de equipo, a penas entendía como esa machorra de Sarada era esa bella mujer, acaso era un clon o algo por el estilo.

No de seguro era ella, pocas mujeres tenían esa mirada, esa forma de comportarse ante la mirada de todos, y ese orgullo que se sentía en el aire que le pertenecía solo a esa mujer. Intento no babearse ante aquel kimono que Sarada llevaba puesto, demostraba tanta elegancia y a la vez daba una extraña sensación dentro de él, como si fuera una idea que jamás se le había pasado por la mente al Uzumaki, y era que el kimono estaba cortado de tal manera que cuando Sarada caminara de forma elegante de una manera disimulada se podía ver la figura exacta de muchas partes de su cuerpo.

Boruto se maldijo a si mismo ante aquel pensamiento puesto que no le agradaba nada lo que pasaba, el comenzó a pensar algo que jamás en su vida quiso que pasara, era culpa del vestido de eso era seguro o tal vez era culpa de ese labial rojo carmesí en aquellos labios los cuales tenía un extraño deseo por saborearlos y morderlos.

Esto era demasiado, se levantó de la mesa listo para huir pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Sarada estaba a su lado y con la mirada fija de todos directo a él. Esto era muy malo y lo comprendió cuando se sentó al lado de su prometida.

Trago saliva y espero que comenzara la masacre, que la Uchiha lo atacara o se levantara de la mesa y gritara que jamás se casaría con él porque era un verdadero fracaso como hombre y shinobi, cualquier excusa con tal de que detuviera esta locura. Cuando lo pensó fijamente él había descargado toda responsabilidad de cancelar este enveto en una acción de desesperada de Sarada se suponía que ella era una genio para estas cosas. Aunque la aldea entera lo había catalogado a él mismo de ser un gran genio desde que era un niño, Boruto Uzumaki el prodigio de Konoha dependía de Sarada y un acto desesperado por parte de esta, ya que él era incapaz en el fondo de buscar una solución.

Pero no ocurrió nada, el Uzumaki desvió su mirada un poco para encontrarse con una Sarada que apretaba con fuerza los labios, las mangas de su kimono estaban arrugadas del fuerte agarrón que ella ejercía sobre su ropa incluso daba a pensar que estaba enterrándose las uñas a sí misma.

Algo no estaba bien, pero por una extraña razón Boruto sentía que esta vez Sarada no estaba molesta con él.

Dos horas enteras duro aquella reunión de cómo sus padres se levantaron de la mesa y dieron un pequeño discurso sobre el matrimonio, incluso Sasuke lo hizo aunque fue un monosílabo y un gruñido penetrante hacia el joven Uzumaki que el de inmediato entendió "si la lastimas te capare".

La gran mayoría del evento ni se centró en los jóvenes prometidos, parecía más una reunión diplomática y comercial que otra cosa, de cómo las aldeas se burlaban entre ellas y hacían relucir con egocentrismo los beneficios que aquella paz había traído a este mundo, de cómo las riquezas y la prosperidad de los pueblos comenzó a hacerse reluciente. Claro que nadie quería mencionarlo pero el tema militar comenzó a salir a frote lentamente.

El ruido de un objeto metálico contra el vidrio hizo que todos se detuvieran por unos minutos.

— Gracias por su atención — comento la joven Tsuchikage, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Boruto sintió el ambiente más tenso y de cómo los puños de Sarada hacían más presión e igualmente sintió un ambiente hostil del padre de esta.

— Quiero ofrecer, no, la aldea de Iwagakure quiere ofrecer como muestra de nuestra amistad y compromiso a la joven pareja un tiempo en nuestra aldea en uno de nuestros más reconocidos hoteles de aguas termales — aunque los aplausos no se hicieron expresar tanto su padre como el patriarca de los Uchiha no mostraron señal alguna de agrado ante aquella noticia.

No podían decirle que no a tan generosa oferta, tampoco les agradaba mucho aquella idea era evidente en los ojos de Sarada, era demasiado obvio en cómo Sasuke había mostrado aunque fuera por solo unos segundos una cara sombría de su antiguo yo.

Naruto estaba realmente preocupado pero no tuvo más remedio que en nombre de la aldea de Konoha y de su hijo aceptar la ofrenda de paz y amistad. Aunque tal vez esto podría ser algo bueno su hijo y su ahijada en un lugar como aquel podrían encontrar cosas en común.

Sarada pensó seriamente en pasar por la tienda de Tenten y comprar varios artículos en especial aquella pinza con dos afiladas cuchillas llamada la "rompenueces" después de todo el bastardo de Boruto no dejaba de mirar su escote era una suerte que ella estuviera ocupada buscando a la infeliz de hace unas horas.

Himawari observaba en silencio todo lo que sucedía en la mesa principal a su lado su acompañante rubio estaba realmente incomodo por la visita que tenían enfrente un hombre de avanzada edad con los cabellos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa que evadía cualquier muestra alguna de humildad en su rostro, el hombre era un sabio o eso decían, era uno de las tantas personas que habían sido integradas al nuevo clan Uzumaki luego de la guerra, la reunificación de ellos como algunos clanes lo llamaban, ese hombre le daba una gran desconfianza.

La joven princesa del clan Uzumaki y Hyuga solo volteo para mirar aquel hombre y escuchar su historia sobre el peligro que Sarada Uchiha podía ser para ellos. Era una tontería, nada cambiaría la amistad que las una, nada o eso era lo que creía en esos momentos.

* * *

Notas del autor.

Nuevos capítulos corregidos, espero que ya haya eliminado cualquier error de redacion y ortográficos que tenia. He agregado nuevos detalles menores pero creo que es para que mas adelante se entienda mejor el fic.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, si tienen dudas no duden en decirmelas, aun faltan casi 20 capitulos por corregir y organizar, espero subir la siguiente correcion en unos cuatro dias a mas tardar.


	3. Especial I Sasuke

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este capítulo es corto y no tuve muchos asuntos que corregir, es el primer capítulo especial del fic.

Os agradezco en verdad por seguir apoyando la historia.

Capitulo

Especial I

En el primer mes, Sasuke sufrió una gran negación dijo a si mismo que jamás podría ser un buen padre, se repitió un sinfín de veces que aquello era un error, que era mejor marcharse por una buena temporada como había hecho ya varias veces. No era que fuese un cobarde, pero en cierto modo era lo mejor para ellos. Sí, porque ahora serian un "ellos". El vengador Uchiha ahora sería padre y definitivamente se cuestionó varias veces por qué permitió que aquello ocurriera. Era como si la maldición de los Uchiha, quisiera renacer en el vientre de la mujer que había aprendido amar más que a su propia vida.

En el segundo mes, Sasuke cumplió su promesa e intentó escapar. Trató de pedir una misión para salir de la aldea el tiempo suficiente, para regresar sólo cuando la educación de su hijo (O hija), fuera lo suficientemente avanzada, de forma que él no pudiera influenciar en su comportamiento o sus deseos a futuro. Naruto se la negó, e incluso dijo que su misión ahora sería ser feliz con el nuevo miembro de su familia. Sasuke suspiró agotado y rendido, aceptando en cierto modo que no podría partir como hubiera deseado. ¿Cómo podría hacer feliz a Sakura y al pequeño que crecía en su interior? Él era la persona menos indicada para darle felicidad alguien.

Al tercer mes comenzaron los antojos de la Haruno y, Sasuke, deseó haber seguido siendo virgen. Un golpe tras otro, un insulto siempre acompañado de los platos que preparaba para ella, a veces iban incluidos varios cubiertos filosos arrojados a su entre pierna. Al final terminaba en un llanto de su esposa, acusándolo de haber dañado de su hermosa figura, de cómo se había atrevido a robarle su inocencia, aunque Sasuke recordaba que fue a él a quien intentaron emborrachar ese día para poder atarlo a la cama… Pero intentando olvidar ese día y sobre todo borrar el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, tomó los platos rotos del suelo, algunos cuchillos incrustados en la pared. Se acercó a ella y con un sencillo movimiento beso su frente le dijo que estaba hermosa y luego se alejó. En la cocina se maldijo, se suponía que tenía que separarse de ella, de ese pequeño que nacería, él no debería estar con ellos.

Al cuarto mes, Sakura se levantó temprano de la cama que compartían, se organizó y se marchó del apartamento que era de ambos. Él no dijo nada, fingió con mucho esfuerzo que seguía dormido, sería feliz de aprovechar ese raro momento para poder seguir durmiendo. A las dos horas escuchó como su puerta era derribada, una Sakura feliz entró gritando que serían padres de una hermosa hija. Sasuke no pude evitar sonreír, aunque intentó que no fuera muy notable pero con esto su preocupación se hizo más evidente.

Al quinto mes, tuvo que marcharse a una misión de alto nivel a Suna, y aunque al principio se dijo a sí mismo que esto era lo que hubiera deseado desde un principio, tenía que aceptar que ahora no quería irse, ni mucho menos alejarse de su familia, él en verdad estaba de cierto modo disfrutando estar con Sakura, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo quería estar ahí para ellas. Sí, para ellas.

Al sexto mes tuvo que regresar urgente de su misión en Suna. Se culpó una y otra vez de lo ocurrido. Aunque Naruto intentara echarse la culpa, él sabía que no fue de su amigo, sino suya. No debió haber abandonado la aldea, se suponía que era su responsabilidad, era su familia, era su esposa y su futura hija. No estuvo en el momento en que más lo necesitaban. Por su culpa, por no estar en esos momentos para ella, Sakura había sufrido un atentado contra su vida, y aunque el daño fue menor, él se maldijo a sí mismo al ver como sus pecados lo perseguían hasta el final. Unos ninjas renegados intentaron atacarla mientras ésta visitaba una aldea cercana, para una atención médica. Fue una suerte que Ino y Sai estuvieran con ella, creo que más tarde pasaría a decirles un "gracias" aunque fuera un murmullo para ellos y una puñalada para su orgullo, tenía que decirlo.

Al séptimo mes, Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que estaba paranoico, y aceptarlo no fue sencillo, pero donde volteara a mirar notaba como los aldeanos (e incluso enviados de otras aldeas), no mostraban ni el más mínimo recelo en mirar el vientre de la kunoichi con la que se había casado, se preocupaba cada vez más por la seguridad de Sakura y de su hija.

Al octavo mes, Naruto, le contó algo que heló su alma, nunca pensó que la desconfianza hacia su persona fuera tan grande, al menos no esperaba que fuesen tan descarados ciertos Kage para solicitarle algo así a su amigo. Sabía que el dobe aceptaba por diplomacia pero se negaría rotundamente a llevar a cabo un acto tan salvaje como atentar contra la vida de la hija de su mejor amigo. Sasuke comprendió que tendría que buscar la manera de tranquilizar a las aldeas vecinas, o sería Konoha quien lo pagaría.

Al noveno y último mes, estaba que se enloquecía en el sala de parto tenía todas las sillas rotas, con una tímida Hinata Hyuga sonriendo nerviosa, y un Naruto con una gran sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado ese par? Él estaba al borde del colapso y una crisis nerviosa. Cuando por fin la enfermera lo invitó a pasar no lo dudó ni una vez e incluso, observó con gran sorpresa, y con algo de temor, a la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de su madre, se veía tan frágil, pero a la vez tan fuerte ante sus ojos, era hermosa, bellísima, intentó tomarla pero los nervios se lo impidieron. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y él intentó tomar a la pequeña, pero a mitad del trayecto se detuvo, aun así sintió una fuerte mano tomando el más pequeño de sus dedos, era su hija, que se encontraba tomando su dedo con una fuerza desesperada, intentando retener a su padre junto a ella.

Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, notó cómo una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro algo que eliminó de habían pasado dieciséis años desde aquel día y desde entonces se habría jurado proteger a su pequeña aunque fuera a costa de su felicidad, se arrepentía de haberla involucrado en esto pero tenía fe y esperanzas de que algún día, lo perdonaría aunque él nunca lo haría consigo mismo.

—Te amo Sarada —

Susurro al sentir que no había nadie, pero una mujer de cabellos rosas escuchaba desde lejos. Se había dirigido a la habitación al notar que su marido no se había levantado aún y sin poder evitarlo sonrió de una manera como hace tiempo no lo hacía.


	4. ¿Fue un sueño?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Continuamos con la corrección de capítulos y función de algunos. Lamento la demora pero tuve una semana algo ocupado que no me dio el tiempo necesario de continuar con la corrección.

©Ares-sama

Como saben en un principio los capítulos de este fic eran algo cortos así que intentare corregirlos lo más pronto para subirlos esta próxima semana lo más ligero que pueda.

¿Fue un sueño?

Cuando Boruto tenía tan solo ocho años recordaba perfectamente la noche en que había decidido seguir a su padre. Horas antes sintió que algo malo ocurría con su viejo, sobre todo para alguien que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, cálidas palabras hacia su madre y a su pequeña hermana, por ello espero a que todos se fueran a dormir, en especial las dos mujeres de la casa que eran el gran amor de su padre, su progenitor esta vez no paso a darle la buenas noches y para él eso fue prueba suficiente en ir averiguar que le pasaba a su otousan.

Boruto recordaba perfectamente como lo siguió sin muchos problemas, otra prueba que algo le pasaba a su padre este siempre lo detectaba sin ningún problema y sin mencionar que rara vez era sorprendido al menos que este lo deseara como las fiestas sorpresa de su madre. Un par de minutos se completaron para ser una media hora de seguir al viejo, era algo interesante y llamativo como era Konoha a las altas horas de la noche, era algo que cualquier niño llamaría su atención pero no para el joven Uzumaki, el solo quería saber que le pasaba a su padre.

Aunque muchos siempre dijeran que su parecido con su padre era demasiado grande, salvo en sus ojos, y su forma de cabello aunque era una diferencia menor sabiendo que ambos tenían la misma tonalidad, pero si había algo que le habían alabado al pequeño era que heredo la inteligencia de su madre, algo que muchos agradecían por ello aunque el nunca entendía por qué decían eso tal vez no comprendían también como él y su hermana los actos improvisados de su padre, eran muy divertidos a la hora de jugar.

De repente el pequeño se topó con una rudimentaria cabaña en medio del bosque, algo llamativa era su entrada con una gran cantidad de máscaras, tal vez no era una cabaña si no un templo, las máscaras le hacían demasiado familiares por algún motivo pensaba que eran conocidas, sobre todo algunas que parecían estar sonriendo mostrando sus afilados colmillos, era cierto algunas de ellas se parecían a los libros que solía estar leyendo Karin-obasan.

Boruto se llenó de valor para entrar al Templo y prosiguió a seguir los extraños ruidos que se escuchaban adentro, era como si ocurriera una fuerte discusión entre varias personas.

Llego a una pequeña sala no muy grande, solo habían cuatro individuos, solo tres de ellos tenían el cabello rojo, mientras estaba su padre en medio de todos, la segunda persona a la que reconoció fue a Karin pero el resto de los presentes no podían distinguirse.

— Naruto-san sabes que nunca hemos puesto en duda tus decisiones, pero ¡esto es algo inaudito!—

— Hokage-sama se lo pido, como representante de la segunda rama que no siga adelante —

Naruto solo permaneció en silencio, ante las palabras de los dos individuos que Boruto no conseguía reconocer, aunque la que parecía más incómoda con la situación era la mujer presente.

— Naruto-kun, sabes que no hemos tenido siempre las mejores relaciones pero escúchame — la mano de Karin se puso sobre los hombros del joven Hokage con algo de desesperación — acabas de ser nombrado como el séptimo Hokage, y sabes que adoro a Sarada como si fuera mi hija, pero no pongas en peligro tu puesto y tu familia por hacerle un favor a Sasuke —

Por algún motivo Boruto se sintió molesto ante aquellas palabras, su padre era el Hokage y si estaba haciendo algo aunque fuera por el bienestar de la frentona y niña fea de la Uchiha entonces todos deberían apoyarlo y si eso le costaba el puesto de la séptimo sombre del fuego entonces mucho mejor así podría estar más tiempo con él y Himawari jugando como lo solían hacer antes de que le dieran ese ridículo sombrero.

—Por favor Hokage-sama —

—Naruto-kun, dijiste que éramos familia así que itoko escúchanos por favor —

Dos golpes se escucharon en el suelo, y un silencio se hizo presente, una mujer de cabellos negros entro a la reunión, y todos mostraron una gran mirada molesta y de rabia ante su presencia, solo su padre parecía inamovible en sus expresiones.

La segunda mujer en ingresar al recinto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y daba pequeños golpecitos a la pared como intentando llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—Creo que tenemos alguien sin invitación —

Todos los presentes giraron en la dirección que señalaba la mujer y miraron a Boruto con gran sorpresa, Naruto maldijo mientras hacia el signo del tigre pero Karin se adelantó — es hora que duermas pequeño Boruto —

El joven rubio se despertó con el rostro sudoroso, era algo demasiado real para ser un siempre sueño, que fue lo que intenta recordar de esa noche, pero más importante en verdad había ocurrido porque apenas soñaba o recordaba eso.

Intento moverse pero se sintió fuertemente apresado, miro en todas las direcciones y se encontró con un par de ojos negros mirándolo sin el mayor de los intereses. Las manos de Boruto y sus piernas estaban encadenadas, se encontraba en el interior de un carruaje y recordó que se dirigía hacia Iwagakure.

—¿Sarada que crees haces? —

Pregunto el Uzumaki con un claro tono de indignación, se sentía como un prisionero de la Uchiha, en que momento lo había atado, encadenado. Por su parte la joven kunoichi, solo bufo molesta mientras volteaba su rostro a mirar por una de las ventanas con una sonrisa triunfal, y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sea lo que fuera que estuviera soñando el Uzumaki había escuchado perfectamente su nombre en sus susurros.

—Aparte de pervertido tienes el sueño demasiado pesado—

Fue la única respuesta que dio la Uchiha ante los constantes reclamos de parte del Uzumaki a que lo liberaran, iba a ser un viaje demasiado largo y aun le faltaban dos días para llegar a Iwagakure.

Aunque el problema realmente no era ir a dicha aldea, si no las responsabilidades que tendría después de regresar, como organizar la boda con Sarada y también el hecho que era claro que la Uchiha no confiaba en el para nada.


	5. El Viaje

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Como saben los capítulos son algo cortos pero eso sera algo bueno en estos momentos, actualizare al menos todos los dias de esta semana con un nuevo capitulo corregido, cada vez son menos errores los que encuentro.

©Ares-sama

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me alegra saber que hay muchos nuevos lectores y espero que la historia siga siendo de su completo gusto.

* * *

El viaje

Sarada empaco sus objetos personales en silencio, tal vez no deseaba que nadie supiera que organizaba todo para su viaje a Iwagakure, pero siendo sincera consigo mismo desearía estar empacando para poder escapar de este destino que se estaba escribiendo para ella.

Poco después de su fiesta de compromiso con el idiota de Boruto había terminado aceptando por petición no solo de su familia, sino también del mismo Hokage que sería muy mal visto rechazar una oferta tan generosa por parte de la Tsuchikage aunque sinceramente tanto su padre como el tío Naruto habían tenido un gran intercambio de miradas por esta oferta.

Ella lo sabía algo ocultaban esos dos, desde que se supo lo del compromiso todo iba demasiado apresurado, no solo era el hecho que la obligaran a casarse sino era el acto que todas las aldeas parecían precisamente interesadas que esto se agilizara un poco más. Su madre Sakura Uchiha puesto que había abandonado su apellido luego de casarse con su padre, le había jurado que su padre la amaba, se lo había repetido los últimos dieciséis años, solo que él no sabía cómo demostrar esos sentimientos, sinceramente Sarada nunca lo culpo por ello, ella también tenía a veces ese problema al menos podía sentirse orgullosa que siempre le mostró abiertamente su amor a su madre, algo que su padre nunca hizo o eso creía ella.

Cuando preguntaba sobre por qué su padre era tan orgulloso y sobre todo tan poco afectuoso solo recibía palabras por parte de los adultos que lo conocían desde niño que era algo complicado. Con el paso del tiempo investigo sobre las costumbres del clan Uchiha y se enteró que el formalismos y sobre todo la educación recibida desde pequeños era demasiado estricto, mucha disciplina, y un orgullo por su sangre a tal punto que si el clan no hubiera desaparecido de seguro ella y su madre serian visto como un pecado contra sus leyes. Eso la hizo sentirse algo molesta en su interior y le pregunto a Kakashi el cual en su opinión era una de las pocas personas confiables, cuando hablaron del tema èl antiguo Hokage desvió su mirada y solo dijo que de seguro el mismo padre de Sasuke, su abuelo las hubiera desterrado del clan. Era una verdad dolorosa, pero era la verdad algo que últimamente nadie le atrevía a decirle.

Sobre el asunto del compromiso Sarada estaba resignada, primero que todo huir no era una opción, llorar se había hartado de ello al poco tiempo aunque no negaría que si lo hizo y de una manera poco honorable en su opinión, lloro demasiado abiertamente el primer día, los demás días intento llorar sola en su cuarto e intentar que sus lágrimas salieran en los actos de preparación tanto de la fiesta como sabía que saldrían en la boca, en este tiempo pensó demasiadas cosas tal vez la más importante era que al principio se sintió como un trofeo.

Tal vez si era un trofeo, pero ¿Para quién lo seria? ¿Para el idiota de Boruto? sinceramente lo dudaba, creo que el aborrecía esto tanto como ella, aunque la noche anterior noto claramente como la inspeccionaba con la mirada, con esos ojos que no demostraban nada de pureza. Estúpido kimono pensó. Pero ambos se habían criado junto, habían pasado tiempo desde pequeños que ella misma le había tomado un gran afecto, tal vez sentimentalismo y no negaba que a veces este tonto rubio, su tonto rubio conseguía hacerla sonrojar así que dudaba que este fuera quien estaba presionando para ello, él la quería a su manera y por más que quería maltratarlo y golpearlo dudaba que fuera el tipo de persona que forzara a otra a estar a su lado, no eso no iba con su Boruto.

La otra opción era el mismo Hokage, pero regresando a la sinceridad de sus pensamientos tal vez esa era la idea menos probable. Con el mayor de los respetos hacia su padrino era sencillamente poco probable que él estuviera detrás del compromiso, el rubio y líder de la aldea era sencillamente demasiado… bueno demasiado él, una persona tan alejada de cualquier pensamiento perverso en su opinión.

Algo estaba claro Sarada era un trofeo, ella lo estaba comprendiendo, se sentía denigrada, se sentía totalmente molesta y ofuscada por no poder encontrar la manera de detener todo aquello, pero su gran pregunta era para quien era el trofeo. Su padre lo dudaba aunque el nunca mostro demasiadas emociones entorno a su crianza si recordaba perfectamente como hasta los catorce años solía atemorizar a cualquier chico que intentara acercarse, y bueno los dos últimos años él había vuelto ausentarse como cuando era apenas una recién nacida. Ese hombre no sabía en verdad si la quería o no.

Sarada suspiro, mientras salía de su casa distraída en sus pensamientos a tal punto que no se dio cuenta que respondió el abrazo de despedida de su padre, se regañó a si misma por ello pero al final solo ignoro aquel acto, tenía que llegar a la carroza y esperar que en esos tres días Boruto no intentara nada raro con ella. Era algo bueno, que entre las cosas que empaco se encontraban varias cuerdas, aparte del traje de baño algo provocador y en su opinión mostraba demasiada piel, pero era un regalo de su madre que solo cubría el diez por ciento de su cuerpo, era demasiado para ella que el bochorno y la vergüenza la consumían de solo pensar que tendría que usarlo.

El viaje comenzó lentamente, ella y Boruto no se habían dirigido la palabra más allá de las formalidades que hicieron con sus respectivas familias cuando salieron de la aldea. Iban en una pequeña caravana no más que unos cuantos Jounnin a la distancia los seguían, aunque era algo innecesario en estos tiempos de paz todo aquello era algo totalmente inútil no es como si fueran a enfrentarse alguna amenaza en el camino.

Miro indirectamente a su rubio acompañante y se sorprendió al ver que este estaba dormido pero la verdadera sorpresa fue escucharlo susurrar su nombre. Que estaría soñando ese idiota, fuera lo que fuera aprovecho la situación para atarlo.

Una vez terminada su labor comenzó a planear, tal vez tenía un par de meses antes de la boda hallaría la forma de cómo evitarla. Algo muy raro ocurría con este compromiso y una parte de ella sentía que en Iwagakure encontraría algunas respuestas aunque para ser sincera estaba más entusiasmada con encontrarse con aquella kunoichi que la había enfrentado cuando intento atacar a la Tsuchikage. Esa tipa era totalmente falsa y se podía notar que tenía el cabello tinturado aunque no sabía por qué pero sintió que había algo en aquello.

Boruto se comenzó a despertar y Sarada giro su rostro intentando ignorar sus quejas sobre por qué lo tenía atado. Aunque por algún motivo una sonrisa surgió de sus labios al recordar que el, la menciono en sus sueños. Tal vez no era tan idiota como pensaba aunque sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y si estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con ella, no eso sí que no Sarada Uchiha se haría respetar incluso si era en los sueños del idiota y no dudo en golpearlo en la cabeza tal como hacia su madre con su tío.

La joven Kunoichi de Iwa, se lavaba su cabello tranquilamente dejando caer algo de tintura negra en la vasija que estaba delante de ella, dejando entre ver un hermoso color rojo carmesí entre las raíces de su cabello.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Shizuka, —

La adolecente simplemente ignoro las palabras de la mujer de cabellos negros, que tenía un corte sencillo y corto la miraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia, la líder de la aldea y también su madre no hizo más que elogiarla cuando detuvo a la Uchiha hace un par de días atrás en Konoha, pero para Shizuka eso era algo tonto, no sabía por qué los Uchiha tenían tal fama, la última de ellos era sencillamente demasiado débil.

— Pronto, el hijo del Hokage y esa pestilencia llegaran ¿recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? —

— Lo recuerdo madre, pero es algo enfermizo en verdad —

Dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna de entusiasmo o desagrado ante sus palabras, solo siguió concentrada en su cabello, mientras la kage de la aldea seguía dando pequeños pasos alrededor de la habitación de su hija.

— Shizuka, escúchame con mucha atención, Iwagakure debe enfrentar esta época de paz no con nuevos jutsus o una carrera armamentista, si no con la mayor diplomacia posible, eliminando cualquier amenaza a esa paz y manteniendo al poder central de nuestra parte ¿comprendes? —

— ¿quieres que mate a la hija de Sasuke Uchiha? Madre eso no es algo muy inteligente y poco diplomático —

— ¡No niña estúpida! acaso no comprendes aún —

Hablo con fuerza Kurotsuchi, intentando no gritar más fuerte de lo que ya había hecho, intento calmarse y notar como su hija seguía sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción claro que se sorprendería si lo hiciera, esta niña era en verdad un gastico divino eso lo había comprendido desde que tenía cinco años.

— Shizuka, tienes que conseguir que Boruto se enamore de ti, hasta tal punto que su compromiso con Sarada Uchiha fracase, no importa los métodos tienes que hacerlo, sin ese compromiso los demás Kages, exigirán que su Sharingan sea sellado. Sasuke Uchiha quien dio su palabra que este tendría total éxito perderá toda su credibilidad y tú serás el lazo que nos unirá en una alianza definitiva, entre Iwagakure y Konoha —

— Yo comprendo eso madre, pero en mi mente es algo enfermizo además estas segura que esto no tiene que ver con la muerte de Deidara, después de todo fue el padre de la mocosa quien lo mato —

La joven kunoichi miro directamente a los ojos de su progenitora, mientras una sonrisa salía de sus labios, algo que hizo que Kurotsuchi sintiera algo de temor en su interior, detestaba ese color de cabello de la pequeña pero sobre todo cuando la luz del sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas de la habitación de su hija originaban un reflejo en su cabello, sentía que ese rojo carmesí era algo mucho peor. Si era cierto el color real del cabello de su hija solo podría comprarse con el de la sangre.

— Tienes mi palabra Tsuchikage-sama que cumpliré mi misión. Yo Shizuka Uzumaki lo juro —


	6. Un idiota con suerte

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

Cada día corregimos capítulos con más rapidez, es algo irónico es semana de exámenes en mi vida y me pongo a editar con mayor facilidad que en épocas de estudio normal. (Claro que eso influye que hablamos de capítulos de tres o cuatro páginas, lo sé. Soy un escrito algo perezoso.)

* * *

Un idiota con suerte

Lentamente mientras los rayos de luz golpeaban su rostro lentamente, el joven rubio abrió sus ojos los cuales se encontraron con un hermoso bosque a las afueras del carruaje, intento ubicar a su molesta acompañante pero no hallaba a la Uchiha en un lugar cercano, se preocupó un poco por ella pero de inmediato intento ignorar aquel sentimiento, había pasado el ultimo día y sin contar la noche encadenado totalmente, hasta que convenció a Sarada que no tenía ninguna intención de tocar su cuerpo, de que era una plana total, una frentuda y totalmente súper fea por algún motivo la chica lo desencadeno inmediatamente y luego le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente, ahora que lo pensaba apenas despertaba de dicho golpe.

Quien entendía a esa mujer, por un lado se sentía ofendida la noche de la celebración de su compromiso por que según ella no dejaba de verle el escote, lo ataba de todas sus extremidades posibles para que no intentara nada contra ella, y cuando decía que no era nada atractiva sacaba a relucir el carácter de su madre y lo golpeaba, Boruto no entendía realmente a Sarada y a veces comprendía por que su padre se hizo tanto tiempo el desentendido en cuestiones de amor, aunque su angelical madre siempre respondía ante ese sarcasmo que no era porque su padre lo hubiera deseado, sencillamente el no sabía nada del asunto llamado "amor", para Boruto era más un asunto llamado "el carácter voluble de una mujer". Quien podía ver algo atractivo en esa lunática cuatro ojos, con su hermoso cabello negro que cuando eran unos niños de cuatro años Boruto tanto le encantaba jugar con este, sobre todo pegar su goma de mascar en él, y es que siempre lo había visto como el lugar perfecto para esconder sus dulces del avaro de su padre. Boruto siempre le gusto el caballo de Sarada, siempre pero era un secreto.

Finalmente se bajó del carruaje en total silencio, mientras observo a varios Jounnin de Konoha y Iwakagure jugar a las cartas, parece que se había detenido toda la pequeña caravana, no eran más de unos veinte individuos y eso le inquieto cuando salieron de la aldea solo había logrado identificar a siete personas acompañándolos, pero solo intento ignorar aquel hecho y presento sus saludos a las personas presentes, estos le respondieron con el mayor de los respetos al hijo del Hokage.

Boruto miro en varias direcciones buscando a Sarada aunque intentara parecer no interesado en encontrarla, su acción no pareció desapercibida por el líder del escuadrón de Konoha, que le informo que su "Prometida" se encontraba en los interiores del bosque y si pudiera ir a buscarla para partir lo más pronto posible se lo agradecerían de corazón y es que desde que fueron comprometidos Sarada no trataba con respeto a los demás, sobre todo a quienes estaban involucrados ya fuera indirectamente con todo este asunto, los ninjas que los acompañaban habían sufrido un poco los caprichos de su novia.

Boruto se detuvo de inmediato, algo en su mente hizo click y negó horrizado, acaba de llamar a la chica plana su "novia" definidamente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

El solo frunció el ceño algo molesto, como si en verdad quisiera a buscar a esa chica gorila, "eso está mucho mejor" se dijo a sí mismo en su mente confusa. Ingreso al bosque y trato de encontrar algún rastro de Sarada, pero solo escucho a la distancia un pequeño riachuelo, tal vez la Uchiha estaría allá tomando algo de agua, solo comenzó a dirigirse a la única opción que tenía para hallarla, pero había demasiada maleza lo cual dificultaba la visibilidad.

Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando fue tarde que había pisado mal una pequeña roca cubierta de mucha capa vegetal y comenzó a rodar libremente por un risco, directo al que suponía que era un riachuelo terminara siendo un rio de corrientes fuertes.

Boruto comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba evitar que la corriente lo hundiera al fondo del rio, era ilógico hace unos días había dicho que prefería ahogarse antes de seguir un minuto más con Sarada, ahora los dioses le tomaron la palabra y el evitaba que esta se cumpliera. De seguro las deidades estarían riéndose de su situación aunque una que otra molesta de saber que nada podría contentar al ninja joven.

Luego de forcejeo de unos minutos la misma corriente de rio lo dejo en una de las zonas menos profundas de este, tenía suerte Boruto pensó al ver que el rio solo tenía ciertas zonas fuertes y profundas, al final sus clases de natación si sirvieron, esas donde su madre lo llevaba desde pequeño le tomaba fotos vergonzosas y Sarada lo golpeó fuertemente cuando se burló de su flotador en forma de tomate, ella parecía un tomate "eso explicaría por qué ella los odiaba tanto" de una manera u otra él siempre tenía algo que ver con los traumas de Sarada.

Levanto adoloridamente su rostro mientras intentaba ubicar la zona donde había terminado, el gua en verdad estaba cristalina, eso hizo que sacara una sonrisa de su rostro, pero de alguna forma sintió un gran peligro detrás de él, como si algo malo acaba de suceder, una sensación nada agradable. El sintió que acabo de cavar su propia tumba y de hecho lo había hecho cuando la miro.

—Hermosa —

Susurro sin darse cuenta que pudieran ser sus últimas palabras, enfrente de Boruto Uzumaki, el hijo de séptimo Hokage, observaba la piel más perfecta que hubiera visto, era tan blanca como la porcelana, sentía que era delicada que era un gran tesoro a cuidar, unos labios rojos perfectos, ese cabello negro como la noche celestial, el corazón del rubio estaba totalmente agitado pero sus ojos por más que él no quisiera hacerlo se dirigieron a la parte más llamativa de esa venus de la perfección, unos pequeños pero llamativos senos, era la primera vez que los observaba eran tan...Perfectos y sinceramente aquello quedaba demasiado corto, para Boruto que no conseguía pensar en una forma de describirlos sin sonar como un vulgar ya fuera que esos pensamientos quedaran guardados en su mente. Quería tocarlos, besarlos como si fuera un bebe, pegarse a ellos y nunca soltarlos.

Claro que había una zona que sus ojos lo querían llevar, pero por algún motivo se concentró en unos ojos rojos como la sangre que lo observaban, mientras ambos cayeron en cuenta de la situación, ella de inmediato intento cubrir su cuerpo.

— Boruto Uzumaki Hyuga, te voy a asesinar — el grito de Sarada Uchiha se hizo evidente, mientras tomo lo primero que consiguió, una gran roca del rio y se lo lanzo al inocente Uzumaki y así prosiguió mientras le gritaba, lo insultaba sobre el gran degenerado que era, cuando consiguió amarrar su toalla a su cuerpo se lanzó a golpear a Boruto, este recibió el peor castigo de su vida.

El Uzumaki, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando lo hizo intento girar, correr pero una patada de Sarada lo mando al suelo, luego siguieron los golpes, el intento huir pero sabía que no lo iba a conseguir.

En un intento desesperado se arrastró por el suelo, pero Sarada lo tomo de los tobillos y lo jalaba con fuerza, las uñas se clavaron en el suelo desesperadamente dejando un fuerte rastro de estas por toda la tierra, en un intento final se pegó de una roca en su camino, estaba luchando por su vida, quería vivir, quería sobrevivir, quería tener esos senos en su boca. Al final su vida no era tan mala como él pensaba.

* * *

Shizuka observo desde la distancia todo lo que ocurría en el rio de como Sarada golpeaba salvajemente a Boruto, y este al final mostraba una sonrisa de poder morir en paz. Ella seguía anotando en su libreta pequeños detalles de la relación entre ambos.

Boruto Uzumaki descripción principal: Es sencillamente un idiota "afortunado" podría ser, habilidades ninja el segundo mejor de la academia.

Sarada Uchiha: exhibicionista y chica plana. Era la mejor de la academia. Nivel de ambos difícil de describir.

Eran Chunnin pero estaban al nivel mayor de un Jonnin.

Al terminar sus "Importantes" datos en su libreta, miro sus propios pechos con algo de interés, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que ella pensaba, pero detuvo su auto descubrimiento para lanzar rápidamente un kunai de donde salto una kunoichi de melena roja.

Ambas Kunoichis se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, ambas con una gran sonrisa desafiante en sus rostros.

— Karin Uzumaki — susurro Shizuka, mientras tomaba otro kunai lista para atacala.

Karin se encontraba a unos dos metros de distancia en un árbol de gran altitud y de ramas realmente fuertes, estaba sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo al tronco del árbol, ambas no despegaban la mirada la una a la otra, aunque con algo de sorpresa ya que no esperaba ser detectada por la otra, ambas podían sentir la respiración corta y seca entre ellas.

Pero una carcajada al final se formó en la Uzumaki mayor, en un rápido movimiento estaba detrás de Shizuka algo que no funcionó muy bien, esta no dudo en girar y poner el kunai en el cuello de esta.

— Vaya Shizuka-chan, aprendiendo los pocos modales de tu madre —

—¿Qué haces acá Karin? Sabes que tienes prohibido acercar al país de la tierra, además tú me viste en Konoha antes del comienzo de la fiesta, ¿Por qué no le dijiste al Hokage que estaba en la aldea? ¿Porque no interviniste cuando la Uchiha ataco a mi madre?

—Demasiadas preguntas, Shizuka-chan, pero realmente quieres preguntarme cosas tan triviales — susurro Karin, mientras tomaba el cabello de la adolescente entre sus dedos y jugaba ligeramente con este — veo que aun te tinturas el cabello, dime ¿que hicimos para que nos odiaras tanto? —

Este acto hizo que la kunoichi apretara más el kunai en el cuello de Karin, y justo cuando pensó haberlo cortado, la imagen de ella se desvanece con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un tronco caía al suelo.

—Sustitución — susurro derrotada, ya pensaba ella que era demasiado improbable que esa mujer se presentara, la chica volteo su mirada hacia la joven pareja que seguía luchando en el rió, la Uchiha había levantado una roca de considerable tamaño con la intención de aplastar al chico, pero la toalla cayó al suelo y otro griterío se escuchó, ella solo suspiro mientras se daba cuenta que esto tal vez no sería demasiado fácil como pensaba, solo tenía que llevar al hijo del Hokage a su cama. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser eso? Aunque sinceramente seguía considerando que era algo enfermizo.


	7. Pensamientos siniestros

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

Para quienes me preguntan recientemente si estoy volviendo a subir los capítulos, la respuesta es si. Lo estoy haciendo, estoy agregando nuevo material, corrigiendo ortografía y redacion.

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de los capítulos corregidos no duden en dejarlo. En Quince dias espero subir nuevos capítulos ya no como corrección, si no como actualización.

* * *

Pensamientos siniestros

El poder corrompe. La ambición humana no tiene límite alguno, por medio del terror la paz podría incluso llegar a establecerse, por medio de las acciones de unos cuantos la guerra podría desatarse, los sentimientos de los seres humanos siempre serán imposibles de predecir, sus sentimientos son como grandes caballos salvajes que jamás podrán ser domados.

Se dice que los hombres siempre serian recompensados o castigados por sus actos, que los dioses serían los responsables de aquello. Pero sinceramente ¿los dioses existían?, En el mundo Shinobi era una pregunta constante que surgía en el campo de batalla, pero en esta nueva era de paz la gente había regresado su fe en ellos, claro que siempre existiría un tipo de dioses en los cuales la gente jamás dudaría, los señores de la muerte, los dioses que guiaban a las almas en pena a su descanso eterno o su castigo, que era lo único que pensaba el guerrero en medio de la batalla, era en que pasaría cuando su corazón dejaría de latir, como seria juzgado por sus acciones, no pensaría en el dios del trueno, o en el gran Buda, no recordaría las palabras de paz de la diosa de la fertilidad, no. En el último momento el Shinobi siempre recordaría la mirada y sonrisa de la parca acercándose para reclamar su alma, la muerte siempre estaría presente, horriblemente presente en nuestras vidas, tal vez por ello la gente jamás perdió su fe y creencia en estas deidades.

Los Uchiha, Senju siempre habían sido los dos clanes más aclamados de todos, su fama no tenía precedentes, su poder era único en todas las grandes naciones, desde la época de guerra entre clanes nadie se permitía darse el gusto de enfrentarse a ellos por separado. Y surgieron estos dos grandes clanes pero la arrogancia, su forma de tratar a los demás clanes que hizo surgir odio en los corazones de los demás pueblos, tal vez los Senju intentaron remediar aquello pero de fallar a fallar lo hicieron.

Pero aun así ese sentimiento aún existía y hacia sonreír a los demonios más perversos, pero no esos demonios que habitaban en las fabulas de los cuentos para niños, esos demonios que habitaban en los corazones de las personas, esos si eran los verdaderos monstruos de este mundo y eso kurotsuchi lo sabía perfectamente. Ese demonio llamado arrogancia y Sasuke Uchiha era la prueba de ello.

Y después de tantos años aún tenía esa misma pregunta, esas dudas en su mente ¿Qué era realmente la paz? Se dice que Kaguya creo un mundo en paz. Es cierto lo esclavizo pero ¿acaso no dio paz? Alguien podría cuestionar que después de la caída de la auto nombrada diosa de la Luna, comenzaron las guerras que existían antes de su llegada.

La Kage de Iwagakure no se veía como la redentora de este mundo, ni mucho menos como una segunda Kaguya, pero ah definitivamente ella si veía lo que otros no. La arrogancia de los hombres comenzaba a nublar nuevamente la vista de todos, pensaban en verdad que solo debíamos aceptar su justicia a costa de la nuestra, vaya eso si era arrogante.

Sencillamente el Hokage hablaba y los demás pueblos teníamos que inclinar la cabeza y asentir, solo esperaban que dijeran que estaban de acuerdo con todo. ¿Por qué deberían de estarlo?

Deidara-Nissan nunca fue perfecto, pero tal vez de los pocos miembros de Akatsuki fue el menos interesado en las metas de la organización, aunque se preguntaba a veces si alguno de ellos en verdad lo estuvo a parte de sus fundadores y líderes.

Nunca lo diría pero siempre le había afectado las acciones de Deidara, tal vez nunca pudo decirlo o tal vez expresarse adecuadamente. Un Uchiha fue el culpable de la locura de su hermano al ingresar aquella organización, un Uchiha lo mato y otro lo revivió (Claro ignorando el acto obvio que fue Kabuto el implicado principal en ello).

Los Uchiha aquello, los Uchiha lo otro. Los últimos años se habían basado en ello, tal vez el mayor error de Konoha no fue haber detenido a Danzo a tiempo, o tal vez fue hacerlo cuando su trabajo estaba inconcluso. Tenía que aceptar que había escuchado cientos de historias sobre él, y hasta cierto punto entendía su manera de ver el mundo. Su abuelo Onoki lo hacía. ¿Por qué no podría entenderlo ella? Al principio pensaba que una vez terminara la cuarta guerra ninja debía Iwagakure aprovechar la situación y sacar un gran provecho político de ello.

Pero algo los detuvo, tal vez fue que su abuelo dejo de ver el mundo con esos ojos de desconfianza y ambición, ella quería pensar que ese también fue su motivo pero no fue así. La realidad es que se enamoró y perdió la visión del mundo por ello, mientras su abuelo abría los ojos ella los término cerrando por el amor. Absurdo.

Por eso cada vez que veía a Shizuka, quería golpearla una y otra vez. Quería sentirse mejor sabiendo que tendría el valor de hacerlo. Ella nunca había sido su responsabilidad directamente o eso quería creer, solo debió haberla abandonado aquel día.

Kurotsuchi observo el paisaje montañoso de su aldea, esperando desde el cuartel general de la Tsuchikage a que llegaran sus amados invitados. Boruto Uzumaki tenía esa sonrisa tonta de su padre aunque este quisiera negarlo se parecía demasiado a él, de cierto modo lo odiaba, despreciaba el mocoso pero no tanto como a su acompañante Sarada Uchiha, no importaba el tiempo que pasara ese maldito apellido la perseguiría hasta la misma tumba.

Los portadores del Sharingan eran orgullosos, ellos eran solo arrogancia, caminaban por todo el mundo Shinobi y esperaba que todo se pusiera de rodillas antes sus pies. En verdad podían pensar que solo podrían sonreír y que serían aceptados nuevamente como si todos los actos del pasado hubieran sanado.

Se prometió a si misma que mantendría la paz para su pueblo. Pero la paz era algo totalmente objetivo, y para ella que Konoha estuviera en posesión de tres Dōjutsu era demasiado peligroso, como si no fuera suficiente que el Hokage tuviera el favor de los Bijū, Konoha tenía demasiado poder. Y Naruto esperaba sencillamente que todas las demás aldeas confiaran ciegamente, que el día de mañana un Hokage ambicioso no se levantaría sobre los demás.

El poder corrompe y aunque no lo ha hecho con Naruto tal vez un día lo haga, a ella la corrompió el amor. Se levantó de su asiento al sentir un par de golpes en su puerta, el ninja entro y aviso la llegada de sus visitantes.

Ella crearía una verdadera paz, una donde el equilibrio seria total para evitar futuras guerras, donde los crimines se les daría una justicia real, sencillamente ella no podía apoyar esa idea de "borrón y cuenta nueva". Ella jamás iba aceptarlo.

* * *

Sarada seguía furiosa con su compañero de viaje, luego de una golpiza de unas cuatro horas hasta que por fin pudo calmarse, el día anterior había hecho que Boruto corriera detrás de la carroza todo el camino, mientras sus guardias no evitan reírse uno que otro momento de su viaje antes las quejas evidentes del Uzumaki.

A Sarada poco le importaba las veces que él se justificara que había sido un accidente, jamás lo iba a creer, era realmente tonto e ingenuo que alguien cae al rio y este lo lleva directamente a la parte donde ella se estaba dando un pequeño baño y lo peor de todo desnuda.

El solo hecho de pensar en ello hacia que su piel se erizara y sus mejillas se pusieran en mil colores como el arco iris, era cierto ella en cierto modo lo había aceptado que si no conseguía evitar el matrimonio podría verse obligada a desnudarse para su es… demonios de solo pensar en ello hacia que la pobre se diera justos golpes contra la madera de la puerta del carruaje.

Por qué le sucedía esto a ella, apenas un día antes, el la insulta de todas las maneras posibles sobre su apariencia, no iba a aceptar que se ofendió, sabía que no era una persona con mucha gracia o toque femenino eso lo comprendió desde niña pero por algún motivo esas palabras la afectaron demasiado, no era que le importara la opinión de Boruto, nunca lo había hecho. ¿Entonces por qué le había dolido tanto aquello? Al final cuando por fin pudo abandonar el carruaje ella solo corrió lo más que pudo termino en aquel rio e intento darse un pequeño baño aunque realmente lo hacía para ocultar sus lágrimas, ese idiota la lastimo. Aun así cuando lo tuvo enfrente, aunque su cuerpo estaba totalmente al descubierto una parte de ella no quería ocultarse o taparse, por unos segundos solo se quedó mirando esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Pero por que tenía que decir que era hermosa, esa maldita palabra la hizo despertar de ese trance en que se había sentido por unos segundos.

No importaba el juego de Boruto, ella no pensaba caer en este. De repente el carruaje se detuvo y ella observo por la ventana como la aldea de Iwagakure estaba a unos escasos metros, por fin llegaron a su destino luego de tres días largos de viaje.

Bajo lentamente del carruaje mientras los ninjas que los acompañaban comenzaban a organizar los preparativos de su llegada. Quería caminar también un poco y ver la aldea más de cerca.

El peli rubio miro de reojo a Sarada, sus quejas por que lo sacaran del carruaje eran un juego, en el fondo él sabía que solo quería hablar con ella, por algún motivo desde el día anterior que la vio como había venido al mundo, quería hablar con ella. Tal vez deseaba explicarle nuevamente que todo era un accidente pero hasta el mismo aceptaba que su excusa era difícil de creer aunque fuera la verdad que se dijera.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, ignorando como el grupo que los acompañaba comenzaba a desmontar todo su equipaje en la entrada de la aldea, un pequeño grupo de ancianos fueron a recibirlos y estos aceptaron con el mayor de los respetos su atención y bienvenida.

Tal vez Boruto y Sarada eran expertos sobre crear espectáculos vergonzosos, pero sabían cuando tenían que comportarse y olvidando por unos minutos sus diferencias cada días más crecientes, comenzaron actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, al principio se les dio una breve explicación de la historia de Iwagakure, acompañada claro de cómo estaban emocionados de su presencia.

Por su parte Sarada no comprendía cual era el famoso misterio de las aguas termales de ese lugar, viajar tres días solo para ingresar en agua caliente no era algo que le emocionaba, además en este aldea estaba esa mujer, algo que no sabía ahora si quería enfrentarla o sencillamente ignorarla, sus pensamientos ahora estaban concentrados en cierto rubio a su lado.

Ambos shinobis comenzaron a caminar por las clases principales de la aldea, seguidos por una pequeña comitiva de la aldea, mientras atrás un pequeño puñado de ninjas había decidido llevar su equipaje. Estaban algo incómodos por las miradas de los transeúntes que parecían estar muy divertidos con su presencia, era como si hubieran llegado dos súper estrellas a la aldea.

Claro que eran famosos pero por sus padres no por ellos, y eso generaba una sensación de frustración en ambos. Llegaron al edificio principal, parecía ser que no era muy difícil de saberlo, estaba construido en la montaña rocosa más alta de toda la aldea, ciertamente toda la aldea estaba construida en lo que parecía ser un laberinto de columnas montañosas.

La Tsuchikage los estaba esperando, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, acompañada de una Kunoichi de menor estatura, alguien que Sarada no dudó en reconocer e hizo que sus dientes rechinaran e intentara controlarse.

Este acto no pareció desapercibido para Boruto quien intento controlar a su compañera, el Uzumaki sabía perfectamente que cuando reaccionaba de esa manera sacaba a relucir la personalidad de su madre. Pero no podía hacer o decirle algo enfrente de los demás. Todos los presentes comenzaron a notar el cambio de humor brusco en la Uchiha y presentían algo malo.

Menos las dos mujeres frente de los visitantes, que parecían tan tranquilas. Boruto tomo la mano de Sarada con fuerza, esto la sorprendió notablemente e intento soltar su mano pero este solo apretó con más fuerza.

La Uchiha solo volteo su mirada con fastidio al saber que nada ganaría en estos momentos en discutir con él, además no es que se sintieran tan mal como pensaba que el la tomara de esa manera aunque fuera solo de su mano.

Kurotsuchi miro la escena totalmente asqueada, la reacción que esperaba recibir no fue la esperada por la pronta intervención del Uzumaki, miro a su hija Shizuka que parecía totalmente indiferente a la situación. Le debió haber dado el trabajo de seducir a Boruto alguien más, su hija era fría como una roca y con mirar las mejillas de la Uchiha entendía que de cierto modo su fastidio por el contacto con el Uzumaki no era tan grande como se esperaba.

Esto era malo tal vez ese par no se desagradaban tanto en el fondo.

—Sean bienvenidos, al país de la tierra nuestro amado Daimyo les da la bienvenida, pero sobre todo lamenta no estar presente y yo como la representante de Iwagakure y todos los ninjas de Iwa me siento totalmente honrada de tenerlos en este lugar —

La sonrisa de la kage era todo menos sincera aunque eso no evito que todos los presentes y transeúntes aplaudieran con gran entusiasmo las palabras de su líder.

—Yo… —

—Yo… —

—Bueno nosotros —

—Bueno nosotros —

Tanto Boruto como Sarada se miraron intensamente, tratando ambos de ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien debería hablar, pero la lucha de miradas comenzó, el uzumaki intento tomar la palabra pero fue pisado con fuerza por parte de Sarada, está intento hablar pero Boruto respondió con un puntapié.

La Kurotsuchi no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver una pelea tan tonta ante sus ojos. Esto debería ser una broma aunque tuvieran dieciséis años, ellos dos se comportaban como un par de críos de doce.

Dos pequeñas niñas aparecieron, ambas con pequeños collares de flores. Kurotsuchi tocio con algo de fuerza llamando la atención de la joven pareja que se dio cuenta de su pequeña "escenita", ambos intentaron controlarse y recibir con algo de beneplácito las flores.

Shizuka solo sonrió al ver como Boruto, sonreía amablemente y se aceptaba la ofrenda, sin darse cuenta de cómo el olor de estas lo comenzaban a embriagar lentamente. Sarada por su parte sentía que algo tramaba aquella mujer.

Un simple intercambio de mirada entre ambas basto para dar la señal al resto de los presentes que ambas estaban en guerra.

Que comience el juego. Porque en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.


	8. El Ahora

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Continuamos con la corrección de capítulos y función de algunos. Lamento la demora pero tuve una semana algo ocupado que no me dio el tiempo necesario de continuar con la corrección.

¿Adivinen quien está en vacaciones y podrá actualizar la historia?

©Ares-sama

* * *

Las personas de Iwakagure los habían recibido con muchos honores, siendo idolatrados por su sola presencia. Ambos shinobis intentaron mostrar la mayor humildad posible pero sobre todo de no verse otra vez involucrados en una disputa entre ambos.

Boruto lo había decidido era tiempo que hablara con Sarada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podían seguir de esta manera o al menos no en una aldea lejana, este no era su hogar y las personas no tendrían tanta paciencia con ambos si sus peleas se salían de control.

Sarada miro de reojo al rubio, mientras tomaba su equipaje y comenzaba a ingresarlo a la pequeña habitación de hotel que ambos debían compartir, aunque algo irritada sabiendo que la Tsuchikage los había obligado hacerlo. "Tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo, compartir habitación, dormir juntos así es la vida en pareja y tal vez descubran algo bueno cuando eso pase", fueron sus palabras, las cuales le habían producido un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y una mirada desconcertante en Boruto como si aquel comentario no fuera con este, pero cuando iba a replicar y negar ese tipo de relación, la mujer solo la ignoro y volteo para informarle a los Jounnin de Konoha que a partir de ahora Iwa se encargaría de su cuidado.

Si claro como si esa mujer tuviera algo de interés en protegerlos al menos Sarada sabía que ella no tenía mucho interés de ser cordial con ella y mucho menos en cuidar de ella.

Dentro de la habitación.

Lo primero que intento hacer Sarada fue dividir de cierto modo la habitación, era más que obvio que era para una pareja casada, cama matrimonial, un closet compartido, sin mencionar único baño con una tina incluida, las cortinas estaban decoradas sencillas, pero dejando a la vista el gran panorama que ofrecía la aldea, aun así Sarada se aseguró de inspeccionar todo, desde las ventanas hasta debajo de la cama, no importaba lo que fuera debía hacerlo.

Cuando se aseguró que no hubiera nada sospechoso, y que la recepción y empleados del hotel perdieran todo interés en ellos cuando vieron que no les iban a dar propina y no tenían mucho interés en preguntar sobre sus servicios, se retiraron sin antes susurrar un fuerte "Tacaños". Por su parte Boruto seguía solo en la entrada observando el extraño comportamiento de Sarada, la adolecente se quedó observándolo por unos segundos para suspirar largamente y tomaba del cuello a su "prometido" y lo entraba a la fuerza a la alcoba, cerró la puerta y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca.

— No confió en la Tsuchikage, —

Sentencio con voz firme la Uchiha mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas disponibles de la habitación. El Uzumaki la miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, comprendiendo que lo decía con mucha sinceridad, era cierto que la Tsuchikage era conocida por su personalidad cínica y sarcástica pero desconfiar de ella era algo extremo.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo evidente, la tensión inundo toda la sala y como si sus respiraciones se hubieran sincronizado inhalando y exhalando a la misma continuidad, solo permanecieron inamovibles sus cuerpos.

— ¿No crees que es algo extremo? —

Menciono Boruto decidido en poner fin aquel silencio incomodo, no se encontraba para nada tranquilo con este.

— No importa Boruto, tú no lo entiendes —

Y le silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, ambos intentaban solo no mirarse fijamente, e incluso por unos segundos la Uchiha miro unas flores que habían sobre el nochero de la cama como si fuera lo más importante de todo. Era idénticas a las dadas en el collar de bienvenida, que por algún motivo si miraba fijamente a Boruto este aún las conservaba, en verdad le había gustado aquel obsequio. Aunque por su parte Sarada había tomado el collar y echado a la basura a la primera oportunidad

Era cierto que Himawari era una gran fan de la jardinería e incluso se rumoreaba que esa pasión la había aprendido de su padre, tal vez Boruto aún tenía aquel tonto collar por que le recordaba a su hermana.

— Tenemos que hablar —

Las palabras del Uzumaki la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y giro a verlo pero sin tener interés de observar a sus ojos directamente aún no había olvidado lo del río.

— Tú y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar —

— Estamos comprometidos —

— Por ahora —

—Si, por ahora, pero mientras estamos en el presente Sarada, seguimos estando comprometidos —

El silencio volvió a generarse, Boruto estaba decidido a intentar resolver las cosas con ella en este momento, no podía seguir peleándose con ella en cada momento, y los incidentes del día anterior no podían mejorar las cosas. Lo sabía perfectamente pero si no hablaban las cosas se pondrían cada vez peor.

Estaban comprometidos eso ambos lo sabían, pero la gran pregunta que cruzaban en la mente de ambos sobre el otro era sencilla. ¿Eso era lo que él quería? ¿Esto es lo que ella quiere?

Desde el anuncio del compromiso esta era la primera vez que estaban realmente solos, sin guardias, sin sus padres, sin nadie, solo ellos dos y al ver que Sarada no pronunciaba palabra alguna y solo se dedicaba en apretar sus labios, el rubio decidió continuar con voz fuerte y segura aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de derrumbarse en un mar de dudas.

— Cierto, por ahora pero mientras allá ese "ahora", debemos hablar —

— Tal vez Boruto no lo hayas notado, pero tú y yo no tenemos mucho control de nuestras vidas ahora como para que hablemos —

— Yo no quería esto Sarada, cuando me creerás —

— En el río, pareció todo lo contrario, definitivamente tu quería llegar algo, querías ver muy de cerca a tu prometida —

Ante aquella acusación Boruto, se levantó con fuerza de su asiento listo para comenzar otra discusión sobre como aquello era en realidad un accidente, pero solo permaneció callado en silencio mientras se volvía a sentar demostrando un auto control del cual ni sabía que tenía.

— Solo, quiero que me escuches por unos segundos —

Boruto espero alguna respuesta y consiguió una sencilla afirmación de Sarada.

— Dadas las circunstancias y es más que obvio que no estemos de acuerdo en cómo se tomaron, hay algo claro Sarada y es que tenemos que aceptar la presencia del uno del otro —

—Solo ve al grano —

—Tenemos que llevarnos mejor, comportamos, Sarada no podemos resolver a todo a gritos y golpeándonos o al menos tu a mí, no es correcto —

—Tú en verdad estas diciendo esto, vaya donde quedo mi dignidad —

—Cuando éramos niños, prometimos... —

— ¡Pero, ya no somos niños Boruto Uzumaki! —

El grito resonó en las cuatro paredes, e hizo eco en el Uzumaki por unos segundos aquellas palabras habían irritado de tal forma a Sarada que había perdido el control de sus actos, pocas veces lo hacía pero últimamente desde que todo esto había comenzado parecía ser demasiado evidente, sus emociones la estaban controlando y poco podía hacer por controlarlas.

—Ya no lo somos, es que acaso no entiendes esto, es que no puedes ver más allá de ti, no ves que en unos meses tal vez en un año estaremos casados, Boruto solo tenemos dieciséis, ¿dime por qué crees que nos comprometieron? —

El Uzumaki solo quedo en silencio por unos minutos intentando procesar la reacción de su compañera, era cierto ya no eran niños, pero aun así ambos o al menos el si se sintió seguro de la promesa que hicieron.

—Sé que esto poco tiene que ser con una apuesta como nos han dicho, pero mientras descubrimos la verdad te pido, como un viejo amigo que intentamos que las cosas sean como antes—

—Las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes Boruto, cuando regresemos a Konoha tendré un anillo en mi dedo, cuando pasen los días vestiré un vestido blanco y cuando menos lo piense tu y yo… —

Pero sus palabras quedaron en silencio, al sentir como era fuertemente abrazada por detrás de su cintura, de cómo sentía la respiración de Boruto cerca de su cuello, de cómo apretaba cada momento con más fuerza pero sin deseos a lastimarla.

El silencio volvió otra vez pero por algún motivo ambos estaban de acuerdo con este, solo se tranquilizaron y sintieron que todo estaría mejor.

—Yo mantendré mi promesa, cuidare tu orgulloso trasero Uchiha —

—Mi orgullo es lo que menos me importa ahora, yo crecí con la ausencia de un padre pero sabía que en mi familia había amor entre mi mama y él —

Sarada se comenzó a separar lentamente del rubio en silencio, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida necesitaba algo de aire fresco, solo quería respirar sin la presión de todo el lugar.

— Cuando llegue el momento, como seremos una familia sin amor, aunque tu padre y el mío nunca estaban ambos sabíamos que ellos nos amaban a nosotros y a nuestras madres, pero en esto no sabemos si hay amor al menos de uno de los lados, dímelo cuando llegue el momento y yo esté esperando a tu hijo diremos que es el fruto de nuestro amor o de nuestro deber —

Al terminar de decir esto, Sarada comenzó abandonar la habitación no sin antes mirar atrás, el cual seguía solo observando y sintiéndose afectado por la separación

— Intentare que las cosas sean como antes, una tregua mientras disfrutamos las aguas termales —

Sarada cerró lentamente la puerta. A quien le importaba las aguas termales pensaba ella pero era lo que el rubio quería escuchar y ella se lo había dado, una tregua, una mentira.

Boruto volteo tranquilamente dispuesto a tirarse sobre la cama pero sintió un chakra en la habitación, observo con nerviosismo como en una de las sillas de la habitación una adolecente de cabellos negros estaba tranquilamente sentada observando con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba asustado y sorprendido en que momento ella había llegado. ¿Cómo no la había sentido?

Pero sintió un roce en su hombro, que luego se convirtió en un fuerte dolor, volteo su mirada para ver una de las flores de la mesa clavada en este. En qué momento se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba a mirar a la persona culpable de ello.

Era la hija de la Tsuchikage, ¿Por qué estaba ella acá? Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta si lo iba a matar porque con una maldita flor tan patético se veía que pensaba que lo iba a matar con algo tan sencillo. Entonces Sarada tenía razón esa mujer tramaba algo.

—No te voy a matar, Uzumaki —

Contesto Shizuka como si hubiera leído su mente, comenzó acercarse lentamente a él de una forma que no pensaba que vería algún día en una mujer, al menos no con su edad y mucho menos con Sarada pero claro ella no era Sarada.

Intento retroceder un poco, mientras tiraba la flor al suelo, por alguna razón el dolor comenzó a sentirse definitivamente distinto, como si aquello, como si esa sensación le causara algún tipo de placer.

Un momento ¿placer? eso no tenía logia al menos que la flor estuviera drogada, demonios el collar que tenía puesto intento quitárselo, pero la Kunoichi de Iwa lo detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

Boruto se sintió completamente nervioso como si su corazón fuera a estallar, quería quitársela de encima, quería sencillamente tirarla al suelo y alejarse de ella, pero por algún motivo su cuerpo quería acercarse más al de ella.

Shizuka pasó sus manos por las mejillas de Boruto e hizo que se acercaran más al rostro de ella, intentando acercar sus labios los cuales tenían un tono morado como el de las flores.

Se sintió aprisionado pero lleno de éxtasis, el en verdad quería tomarla, por alguna razón sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y cordura en esos momentos.

—Solo déjate llevar, llevamos la misma sangre no importa cuánto intentes resistirte me desearas, me tomaras y lo disfrutaremos —

Shizuka susurro en el odio del Uzumaki mientras mordía lentamente su lóbulo de su oreja. Bolt perdió el control y con fuerza tiro a intrusa a la cama, esta soltó una risa como si de una niña se tratara, infantilmente extendiendo su mano para que el la tomara, este acepto perdiendo poco a poco su cordura y control de sus actos.

Los labios de Boruto se acercaron a los de Shizuka y antes de que el beso se produjera sintió como alguien ingresaba con gran prisa a su habitación.


	9. La Flor

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

* * *

Los labios de ambos estaban a unos pocos centímetros del otro, sin poder evitarlo las manos de Boruto comenzaron a introducirse lentamente bajo la camisa de Shizuka, algo dentro de él estaba llevándolo a ser consumido por los deseos más carnales que cualquier hombre pudiera tener.

Algo hizo que la joven kunoichi se detuviera a unos escasas milésimas de conseguir lo que quería, la manija de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, Shizuka intento mirar atentamente a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo la escena, una gran melena roja apareció por esta con una sonrisa triunfante mientras de un rápido movimiento la saco por la ventana ocasionando un gran estruendo, dos bolas de juego salieron en direcciones opuestas destruyendo la fachada externa del establecimiento.

Una explosión se escuchó por todo el hotel, Sarada puso todos sus sentidos agudos algo malo estaba pasando y aquel ruido provenía de la habitación que acaba de abandonar con Boruto adentro, en pocas palabras la habitación de ambos. Sin pensarlo dos veces sus piernas comenzaron a correr rápidamente sin tener intenciones de detenerse por ningún motivo.

Subió los dos pisos que unos minutos antes había bajado rápidamente, y vaya sorpresa al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, se llenó de pánico al ver como un gran humo negro salía de esta, ingreso rápidamente y vio como la habitación VIP estaba totalmente destruida, busco en todas direcciones a su compañero para encontrarlo en el suelo.

Corrió hacia el Uzumaki, algo no estaba bien con él, miró fijamente varias partes de su cuerpo, tenía pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y marca de labios en sus mejillas, aquello lleno de una profunda rabia a Sarada e incluso pudo jurar que estaba conteniendo unas inmensas ganas de partirle la "hombría" al adolescente.

Pero antes de que comenzara a golpearlo Sarada entro en pánico al ver como el cuerpo de Boruto comenzaba a convulsionar y una gran espuma blanca salía de su boca. Era como si fuera un perro con rabia salvo que nunca había visto a ninguno ni a nadie reaccionar así.

Puso su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó escuchar el agitado corazón, varias veces bombeaban con más fuerzas, parecía si este mismo fuera a explotar. Miro igualmente una pequeña herida que tenía en sus hombros, era como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado, de esta herida comenzaba a salir una pequeña mancha morada que se combinada con su sangre.

Algo estaba claro, su "prometido" estaba en algo grave, y temía lo peor. Sin dudarlo más de una vez Sarada lo hecho a sus hombros, mientras intentaba sacarlo de la habitación, escucho varios gritos de personas que se acercaban a ella ayudarla, pero eso no importo Sarada ingreso en un pánico total cuando el rubio dejo de producir esa extraña espuma blanca para ser cambiada por un fuerte escupitajo de sangre.

—¡Boruto! —

Comenzó a gritar con fuerza la Uchiha el nombre de su amigo, mientras intentaba bajar por las escaleras, varios ninjas de Iwagakure llegaron ayudarla, pero ella comenzó a rechazar todo ofrecimiento.

— ¡Maldito idiota! No te atrevas a dejarme —

* * *

Dos pequeños toques se escucharon en la puerta, y solo un simple "adelante" se escuchó, una joven ninja de Konoha entro a la habitación del Hokage, con un simple chaleco Chunnin, con dos pequeños bigotes en su mejilla un rasgo visible de quien era su padre.

—Padre… perdón Hokage-sama, ¿podría tener una charla contigo? ¿A solas? —

Naruto miro en silencio a su hija, nunca antes la había visto actuando de esa manera, como una clara mezcla de nerviosismo pero con un tono de su voz fuerte de decisión, fuera lo que fuera que quisiera hablar Himawari debía ser algo realmente importante.

Shikamaru solo tomo unos pequeños pergaminos mientras se quejaba de lo problemático de todo, solo salió en silencio sin afán y con mucha pereza de la habitación.

—Tienes el cabello de tu madre, hermoso, largo y totalmente digno de una princesa —

Naruto fue el primero en hablar, mostrando elogios al cabello largo de su hija, siempre le había gustado que lo tuviera suelto aunque algunas veces en especial cuando tenía que partir a una misión solía amarrarse el cabello en una peculiar coleta de caballo, le recordaba a su madre Kushina por alguna razón.

—Sabes, cuando tú y Boruto nacieron, siempre estuve preocupado por ambos temía que mis dos pequeños sacaran mi poca inteligencia que tenía a su edad —

—Papa, yo… —

Pero Naruto alzo su mano, quería continuar y su hija asintió en silencio.

—Pero aunque Boruto no lo demuestre mucho la mayor del tiempo, creo que de cierto modo es un buen ninja es un genio después de todo aunque tiene mi carácter, pero tú desde pequeña haz demostrado ser una verdadera prodigio, ahora eres Chunin a tu corta edad —

—Gracias, papa pero ambos sabemos que no vine a escuchar tus buenas palabras —

—Lo sé, Como te va con Inojin, escuche que los han visto muy a gusto últimamente —

—Papa, por favor no vengo hablar de eso —

—Lo sé, —

—Quiero que me digas la verdad, la merezco y mi hermano también cuando llegue el momento ¿Es cierto que sin importar lo que pase Sarada será sellada? —

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —

—Por favor, respóndeme —

—Los ojos de Sarada son demasiado peligrosos — Naruto apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras miraba en silencio a su hija que comenzaba a permanecer en total silencio escuchando las palabras de su padre — Las demás naciones temen que se pueda convertir en una amenaza —

—Entonces, es cierto la boda entre mi hermano y ella es una simple fachada —

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —

—Me acabas de llamar prodigio papa, es demasiado obvio además alguien colaboro mis sospechas —

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una persona encapuchada a la habitación.

— ¡Tu! —

Hablo con fuerza Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento con gran furia al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente de él. El antiguo ninja de Konoha, sonrió ampliamente mientras organizaba sus lentes.

* * *

Sarada caminaba de una esquina a otra mientras los ninja médicos de Iwa, le explicaban lo sucedido con su compañero, apenas pudo aceptar su ayuda y eso fue debido a que la situación de Boruto había empeorado, aun pensaba en la forma de sacarlo de esa aldea e ir a Konoha pero el viaje tardaría al menos tres días y eso era demasiado riesgoso.

—Quieres decir que esto fue causado por una simple flor —

—Así es Sarada-san, la flor de Venus, es extremadamente extraña si no más recuerdo solo se podría hallar en una vieja aldea —

— ¿Que aldea? —

Pregunto con fuerza la Uchiha, mientras intentaba calmarse, estaba molesta con todos, pero sobre todo con ella misma, justo cuando pensó que había llegado a un acuerdo para tener mejores relaciones con Boruto sucedía esto, además el muy idiota aun tenia esas raras marcas en su cuerpo, era más que obvio que alguien había estado con él, aunque fuera unos minutos.

—Uzushiogakure —

Respondieron los médicos con gran temor en su voz, era cierto que mencionar aquel nombre podría solo causar más confusión en la pequeña.

—Eso es imposible, acaso quieren joderme todos ustedes —

Sarada tomo por el cuello al líder del grupo médico y lo puso con fuerza contra la pared — hace unas horas nos recibieron con unas flores idénticas a esas ¿explícame? —

—Eran simples flores de las montañas, tenían cierto parecido pero no causan el mismo efecto — era voz hizo que la Uchiha girara para ver aquella mujer que ingresaba en el salón, con una mirada seria le indico a todos los presentes retirarse.

—Tsuchikage, ¿quiero una explicación? —

—Alguien intento matar a tu novio usando una vieja estrategia de seducción —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—La flor de venus, mi abuelo me contaba cómo era usada por los Uzumaki en sus miembros para matrimonios arreglados, como el tuyo —

Sarada se sonrojo, su rostro cambio de fuertes tonalidad, una y mil ideas vinieron a su mente, ¿acaso Boruto había puesto eso en su habitación? No, era poco probable ciertamente en el pasado él había tenido muchas oportunidades de sobrepasarse y nunca lo hizo.

—No tiene sentido —

Afirmo Sarada mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba a su prometido acostado en la camilla, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, pero sobre todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, aun así los médicos le dijeron que estaba grave.

—Piensa en que te suministran una toxina que aumenta tu ritmo cardiaco, enloquece tus hormonas y no puedes saciarlo —

Sarada miro incrédula a la líder de Iwakagure como si sus palabras fueran una retorcida broma de algún libro erótico del antiguo sannin Jiraiya, esto debía ser una broma.

—Quieres decir que… — Sarada no podía terminar aquella palabra sin sonrojarse totalmente y llenarse de una gran vergüenza.

—Lo haces o te mueres —

Sentencio Kurotsuchi, como si fuera un simple juego para ella. Saco entre sus ropas y le lanzo un libro de botánica a la ninja de Konoha.

Sarada miro de reojo el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, era de plantas y sus toxinas, también contenía sus contra venenos, ella sabía que esa mujer de cierto modo estaba detrás de lo ocurrido y parecía ser que no estaba en sus planeas la muerte del su prometido, pero no tenía prueba alguna.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar esta flor? —

Abrió el libro con fuerza y la señalo, una pequeña flor roja, Sarada estaba realmente apurada en que fuera respondida su pregunta, no parecía tener demasiado tiempo para ponerse a jugar, tenía que salvar a ese tonto de Boruto.

—Hare que unos Anbu de Iwa te acompañen como sus guías —

—No quiero su ayuda, solo dime dónde encontrarla —

Ambas mujeres se miraron desafiantemente. Hasta que una de ellas sonrió derrotada.

* * *

Kurotsuchi observo por una de las ventanas del hospital como se retiraba la Uchiha corriendo a gran velocidad, solo volteo su mirada para encontrar al hijo del séptimo Hokage acostado en esa camilla, parecía estar tan tranquilo, pero de seguro pronto comenzaría a fallar su corazón, los analgésicos que le suministraron no tendrían efecto por mucho tiempo.

Se supone que esto no debería haber ocurrido, algo había fallado pero la gran pregunta era ¿Qué detuvo a su hija? Justo cuando pudo conseguir dañar el compromiso esta solo desaparece. Aunque le gustaría decir que enviaría ninjas detrás de Sarada para que fallara, lo cierto es que Boruto muerto no le serviría y tenía a sus mejores hombres buscando a Shizuka.

* * *

— ¿Qué crees que ibas a hacer? —

—Algo que sería muy enfermizo —

Ambas mujeres se miraron varios minutos más, en silencio mientras parecían recuperar el aliento después de la batalla que tuvieron, rápidamente abandonaron Iwa, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo cuando se dieron cuenta que la pelea ya no tenía sentido.

—En serio pensabas que con esa táctica ibas a ganártelo, que poco cerebro tienes niña —

—Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi madre Karin —

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Están bueno tener tiempo para ponerme al día con todas mis historias, intentare subir lo mas rapido todos los capitulos de sobreviviendo al compromiso corregidos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	10. Encuentros cercanos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

* * *

Sakura observo por la ventana de su habitación el caer de los pétalos del árbol de cerezos, estaba intentando no mostrar alguna emoción sobre el futuro de su hija. La matriarca del clan Uchiha en verdad estaba destrozada por aquella situación, su pequeño tesoro había partido hace cinco días al Iwagakure, de seguro ya estaría en la aldea disfrutando de las famosas aguas termales de la aldea, claro si no fuera porque eran señuelos para comprobar las intenciones de la Tsuchikage.

Después de todos estos años Sakura se sorprendía como Naruto y su esposo Sasuke la seguían subestimando, era más que obvio que esos dos enviaron a sus hijos al país de la tierra por motivos ocultos, y nada relacionado con el placer de la propuesta inicial.

¡Maldición! Como podía decirse a sí misma como una de los nuevos Sannin cuando su pequeña hija estaba comprometida a la edad de los dieciséis años y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, su adorable hija se iba a casar sin saber lo que era el amor antes. En el fondo siempre se había imaginado algo como esto, su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo pero Sakura siempre pensó que sería por el deseo de ambos y no por intrigas políticas, ella deseaba ver a su hija feliz sobre todas las cosas.

Sakura se cansó de ver como las hojas caían y decidió levantarse tal vez caminar por el jardín la tranquilizaría un poco. Sarada debió haber llegado hace dos días a la aldea, y ella le había prometido que intentaría reportarse, y aunque ese "intentaría" sonó demasiado brusco, la Haruno no podía culparla por eso.

El jardín o patio trasero de la casa Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha era realmente grande un inmenso solar comparado solo con el tamaño de su hogar se presentaba ante ellos, con varias flores sembrabas de forma simétrica y pequeños árboles que crecían a la sombra de la casa.

En el jardín vislumbro más de cerca el viejo árbol de Cerezo, tomo uno de los pequeños pétalos entre sus dedos y concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en las puntas de la hoja, y como si fuera un shuriken la lanzo a gran velocidad contra el árbol de manzanilla cercano.

̶ Espero que tengas una buena razón para ocultarte y entrar de esa manera a mi hogar —

Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños, esperando que fuera atacada, defendería su hogar sin importar las consecuencias, aunque Sasuke no estuviera presente en esos momentos, Sakura había dejado de depender de él hace muchos tiempo.

Pero no recibió ataque alguno, en vez de ello vio como una persona de cabellos rojos caía delante de ella con una gran herida en su abdomen. Dejando caer un kunai con un sello amarillo al suelo. Uno de los sellos del cuarto Hokage.

—¡Karin! — grito con fuerza al ver a la persona mal herida caer frente de ella.

—¡Sakura! Tienes que escucharme es sobre Sarada y Boruto están en un gran peligro, la hija de la Tsuchikage, su padre en realidad es… — No pudo terminar de hablar pues cayo inconsciente enfrente de su vieja rival, la matriarca de los Uchiha se abalanzó sobre ella capturándola en el acto.

Sarada estaba agotada, sin suministros y sobre todo en un grave peligro. Hace un día y medio había abandonado la aldea de Iwagakure en busca de una pequeña flor para salvar a su molesto amigo de la infancia, se supone que no podía tardar demasiado tiempo porque cada momento que se quedaba enfrentando una situación distinta por sobrevivir eran minutos que se le iban acortando al a vida de Boruto.

Al principio escalar las montañas fue algo fácil pero una cantidad de eventos inesperados comenzaron a surgir primero fue su mochila la cual perdió en medio de un derrumbe ocasionado misteriosamente desde la cima de la montaña, luego cuando encontró una fuente de agua que no era más que un simple arroyo donde una misteriosa serpiente salió del agua e intento devorar a la Kunoichi eso no sería un problema salvo por el gran tamaño de esta, era claro que todos estos eventos eran actos de un ninja de alta capacidad pero por más que intentaba localizarlo más se alejaba de su destino.

La noche anterior no fue muy agradable podía sentir como serpientes hacían sonar sus cascabeles en sinfonía y armonía con el claro interés de no hacerla dormir.

En el amanecer Sarada comenzó a correr montaña arriba e incluso sintió que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido, solo tenía que localizar una flor de color plateado lo cual le parecía ridículo que contenía un diseño muy similar a la que habían usado para envenenar a Boruto, única diferencia era su color.

Esperaba encontrar rápido la flor regresar en menor tiempo posible antes que la Tsuchikage cumpliera su amenaza "El tendrá un tiempo estimado de tres días de vida, si no regresas antes del amanecer del tercero, buscare a una voluntaria". Era bastante claro a qué se refería con una voluntaria y por algún motivo Sarada no podía tolerar aceptar algo como eso, que otra mujer se atreviera a tocar a su prometido era… Un momento, Sarada se detuvo en seco al entender bien sus resientes pensamientos, acaso acaba de pensar que…

Pero Sarada no tuvo más tiempo de seguir luchando con ella misma en su mente, salto rápidamente cuando sintió una presencia cercana, pero no había nada a la vista hasta que observo como un extraño ser salía de la tierra misma.

— ¡Eres Exquisita! Tu material genético, es sencillamente exquisito. —

— ¿Tu eres? —

— ¿Cómo estas Sarada-chan? Por qué no vienes a saludar a tu… Digamos "tío" Orochimaru — El viejo sannin alzo la flor plateada enfrente de la Uchiha. — ¿buscabas esto?

* * *

Sakura entro con gran furia a la habitación del Hokage y eso fue señal suficiente para que todos comenzando por Shikamaru abandonaran rápidamente la sala.

—No pensé que te afectaría tanto la gravedad de Karin, Dattebayo—

Comenzó hablar el rubio pero una fuerte cachetada se escuchó por toda la aldea, la vieja integrante del equipo siete había golpeado en el rostro a su viejo amigo rubio, mientras que Sasuke ingresaba unos pocos segundos después a la sala.

—Tú eres su padre, su maldito padre y aun así los enviaste como cerdos para el matadero —

— ¡Tengo fe en ellos! Sé que no fallaran. —

Fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon en la sala.


	11. Una Flor

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

Continuamos con la corrección de los capítulos.

**Una flor**

* * *

Orochimaru no era una persona de fiar, su padre lo decía, su madre se lo repetía, y todo el mundo se lo recordaba. Pero aun así él estaba parado enfrente de ella con la única medicina o forma de salvar a Boruto, estaba en una encrucijada si aquella flor era falsa y si en vez de salvar al idiota de su amigo terminaría empeorando las cosas.

El ninja renegado de Konoha, no hacía más que relamer sus labios con su lengua serpentina, estaba emocionado con las habilidades de la pequeña Uchiha las cuales puso en prueba toda la noche anterior con una clara serie de obstáculos, podía decirse que era la hija de su padre y eso lo emocionaba realmente.

—¿Entonces qué dices pequeña Sarada-chan? —

—¿Por qué me das la flor?¿No deberías pedirme algo a cambio? —

—Vaya, veo que tus padres han hablado muy bien de mi —

Sarada asintió en silencio, apretó con fuerza su kunai estaba lista para cualquier situación que tuviera que enfrentar, aunque sabía que sus posibilidades de ganar eran pocas, pero no podía dudar, ella era la hija de… Pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que pensara muy bien si debía terminar esa frase, en verdad ese hombre después de todo lo que le había hecho en las últimas semanas odia llamarlo padre, si pensaba con detalle los actos que estaban sucediendo si Boruto moría en esos momentos su compromiso quedaría anulado pero entonces por que no solo se daba media vuelta y olvidaba todo esto.

—¿Y porque no lo haces? Solo tienes que dar media vuelta y decir que no la conseguiste

La Uchiha miro al hombre sin poder creérselo, acaso acaba de leer sus pensamientos o las expresiones de su rostro mostraban la gran duda que tenía en su interior, pero no podía retroceder sin importar las circunstancias ella no iba abandonar a un amigo aunque fuera ese rubio idiota.

—No está en mi sangre abandonar a los demás —

— ¿En tu sangre? Lo dice la hija de Uchiha Sasuke, quien le dio la espalda a su aldea, que dejo a tu madre sola contigo —

— ¡Eso fue por tu culpa! Fuiste tú quien lo influyo —

—Pero nunca lo obligue hacerlo —

— ¡Cállate! Yo sé que estas mintiendo, sé que a pesar de todos sus defectos mi padre nunca lastimaría alguien… —

— ¿Esta realmente segura de ello? Tal vez tu madre nunca te conto las horribles cosas que tu padre le hizo, e incluso muchos dicen que está a su lado por miedo a las represarías que tomaría contra ti —

Las manos de Sarada comenzaron a temblar, tenía miedo demasiado, no por el Sannin en sí, sino porque sus palabras sentía que pudieran ser ciertas.

—Alguna vez has visto a tu padre mostrando el más mínimo sentimiento de gratitud por tu madre —

Sarada retrocedía con cada palabra, cada paso que daba hacia atrás la llenaban de gran pánico, quería ver a su madre, correr a sus brazos pero si lo hacía, si huía en esos momentos Boruto, él iba a morir, no podía permitir aquello aunque eso la librar de su compromiso, ese idiota y ella podrían tal vez algún día sentir algo por el otro.

—No creo nada de lo que dices —

Susurro Sarada, mas intentando convencerse a sí misma que a la persona que tenía enfrente

— ¿Miento? Acaso no han sido Sasuke tu padre y tu padrino Naruto, quienes te han mentido, ¿quieres saber la verdad de tu compromiso? Pequeña Sarada, si me lo preguntas soy el único que te ha dicho la verdad —

Orochimaru extendió su mano con la flor, a la altura del pecho de Sarada la pudiera tomar.

* * *

Naruto observo fijamente a su pariente lejano sobre la cama, Karin llevaba varias horas en coma, solo llego a la aldea advertirles del gran peligro que corrían sus hijos.

—Karin-nessan, una vez me dijiste que era necesario tomar medidas radicales para proteger la paz ¿dime crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

— ¿Por qué siempre hablas de estos temas menos conmigo? —

Una voz suave y tranquilizadora se escuchó detrás del séptimo Hokage, el cual solo pudo sonreír al ver de quien se trataba.

—Mi deber como esposo es que siempre estés feliz, Hinata-chan —

El rubio envolvió a la mujer con sus brazos por la cintura, puso su cabeza entre el cuello de su amada esposa, quería solo quedarse con ella así en silencio, decirle tanto la amaba pero sobre todo que lo perdonara.

—Sakura me dijo lo que paso y Himawari la verdad del compromiso —

Naruto sudo en frio, sintió el mundo abrirse bajo sus pies, tal vez Hinata era una mujer demasiado tierna e inocente la mayoría del tiempo pero tantos años de casado le habían demostrado que podía mostrar una faceta de temer cuando se molestaba con algo importante.

— ¿Que tanto sabes? —

—Lo suficiente para saber que la hija de la Tsuchikage es una Uzumaki y no me lo dijiste, que el compromiso es una tetra política la cual creo que tu hijo y Sarada podrían entenderla perfectamente si te dignaras a decírselos de la forma correcta —

La mirada de la Hyuga le daba a entender que en esos momentos estaba realmente furiosa y Naruto agradeció que no lo golpeara salvajemente como hacia su vieja amiga Sakura.

— ¿Y si no lo entienden? —

—Tienes que tener fe en ellos, Naruto —

El Hokage permaneció en un silencio incomodo, la forma como había dicho su nombre demostraba como su esposa estaba tan herida por sus actos, "Naruto" nunca lo había llamado de una forma tan seca y cortante, extrañaba ese delicioso y tierno Kun saliendo de sus labios.

—La tengo, por eso sé que regresaran y vencerán a la Tsuchikage en su propio juego —

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse bruscamente, ambos shinobi miraron a la persona que acaba de entrar

—Shikamaru-san ¿qué ocurre? —

Pregunto la esposa de Hokage mientras se alejaba lentamente pero con la mayor frialdad posible de su marido.

—Naruto, Hinata-san, los niños, Himawari y los demás han ido a buscar a Boruto y Sarada —

Naruto sintió que la tierra comenzaba abrirse en un gran hueco donde el estaría atrapado para toda la eternidad, mientras que Hinata suspiro derrotada y volteo a ver a su esposo con un fuerte enojo que se demostraba en sus ojos.

* * *

Boruto comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, estaba realmente dolorido, agotado y sentía como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera a punto de estallar, pero por algún motivo eso no era nada comparado con el rostro de Sarada sentada a unos escasos metros de ella.

—Boruto, quiero que adelantemos lo más pronto nuestra Boda —

El Uzumaki sentía que acaba de morir he ido al infierno o tal vez al paraíso pero definitivamente debería estar muerto, era la única explicación que tenía en esos momentos.


	12. Himawari

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

* * *

Himawari estaba preparada para todo, y era absolutamente todo. Desde enfrentarse a temibles enemigos, atravesar naciones enteras y lo había conseguido desde Konoha hasta Iwagakure corrió tanto como su cuerpo se lo había permitido fueron tres largos días, agotadores pero heroicos en su mente, lucho contra bandidos, huyo de la propuesta de matrimonio de un jefe local, algo que hizo su mejor amigo Inojin sintiera algo de celos, pero la pequeña Uzumaki se divirtió por ello.

La princesa Uzumaki se enfrentó, gano y a pesar de las dudas que tuvieron Mitsuki y Shikadai sobre el objetivo real y propósito de esta misión. Pero eso no le importa, no claro que no. Nada iba a detener a Himawari.

Bailo sobre el mismo fuego para pagar la ayuda que les brindaron unos jóvenes comerciantes los cuales le dieron un extraño traje que dejaba su abdomen descubierto y poco a la imaginación a las caderas, eran del país del viento y aunque Inojin se volvió a poner celoso, una Uzumaki jamás falta a su palabra y bailo para ellos, después de todo los habían salvado del extraño veneno de una serpiente blanca que había mordido a Shikadai.

Era extraño y aunque nadie quería mencionarlo las serpientes parecían estar literalmente obsesionados con ellos tres desde que abandonaron la aldea.

Pero eso no los detuvo, claro que no lo iba hacer Himawari continuo con su heroico viaje y al finalizar el tercer día habían llegado a Iwagakure y ella estaba lista, preparada, para enfrentarse a quien fuera necesario, desde la Tsuchikage hasta la anciana benevolente de más de un siglo de arrugas que le había obsequiado un hermoso girasol cuando entro a la aldea. Nadie la detendría.

Cuando llego a la aldea le información que su hermano había sido envenenado unos días atrás, y eso alarmo más a la pequeña, y aunque le comentaron que estaba fuera de peligro debido a la gran hazaña de la Tsuchikage en dejar ir a la Uchiha, a salvar a su prometido todo iba a estar bien.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha miraron con sorpresa a esos guardias, como si hubiera sido demasiado esfuerzo para la mujer líder de esta aldea en dejar alguien hacer lo correcto.

Pero nuestros tres valientes héroes no les importo, y siguieron a su valiente líder llamada Himawari a recorrer la aldea porque ninguno de ellos salvo el Nara se le ocurrió preguntar dónde quedaba el hospital pero para él fue demasiado problemático compartir esa información con sus compañeros, por ello caminaron por las calles, compraron flores, pasaron a comer algo de ramen, hasta que Mitsuki le recordó a Himawari que venían a salvar a su hermano.

Y la líder valerosa se levantó con entusiasmo mientras dejaba a sus tres acompañantes pagando la cuenta. Y corrió por unas cinco cuadras más hasta que decidió preguntar dónde quedaba el hospital.

Y luego de su gran y valiente travesía se devolvió media aldea pasando por sus amigos que estaban casi semi desnudos intentando conseguir el dinero para pagar la cuenta ya que la Uzumaki al igual que su padre y hermano tenía un voraz apetito para comer. Eso sin mencionar que fue la única en realidad que alcanzo a comer algo.

y cuando llego al hospital tomo un kunai y corrió como demente olvidando que no era una simple Genin si no una experimentada Chunin, aun así no le importó y entro como demente al cuarto de su hermano que según ella estaba agonizando.

Entonces Himawari comprendió que no estaba preparada para todo, que venía a decirles la verdad a Sarada y Boruto sobre su compromiso, que venía a enfrentarse a una Kage, que venía a dar una batalla digna de ser la hija de su padre, venia preparada para todo menos para lo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

Sarada Uchiha, su amiga de la infancia que a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambas habían entablado una gran amistad, que la hija del hombre más aterrador para Himawari, la falsa prometida de su hermano, la mujer que era digna de respeto y temor pero en su opinión era indigna de tener alguna relación con su hermano, esa misma Sarada Uchiha estaba literalmente lo cual era lo más tenebroso lo literal de la situación puesto que estaba completamente con cuchara y plato intentando darle de comer a su hermano mientras tenia puesto el vestido de una enfermera, y su hermano intentaba huir pero era inútil estaba atado con cuerdas, y por las lágrimas de sus ojos le daba a entender a su hermana que la comida la había hecho Sarada.

Himawari no estaba lista para eso, y cuando Boruto la vio grito como un demente y su amiga, aquella que pensó que tenía una relación irrompible la miro a los ojos con desagrado molestia y había jurado que con intenciones asesinas.

Esa no era su amiga, fue lo que pensó la Uzumaki, no, no lo era, en estos momentos Himawari estaba viendo la expresión de una Uchiha, no de la Haruno que tenía la alegría de su madre.

—¡One-chan! Ayúdame, —

Los gritos de Boruto, sacaron de pensamientos a la mencionada, pero no quería estar en ese cuarto por alguna razón sentía una extraña energía saliendo del cuerpo de su amiga, si es que aún lo era.

—Sarada-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —

—Porque no lo estaría, mi amada cuñada ha venido a verme, a mí —

La Uchiha se levantó dejando el plato a un lado de la mesa, no sin antes tomar el rostro de Boruto a la fuerza para besarlo pero este se negaba y termino depositando un beso en su mejilla.

La Uchiha y la Uzumaki se abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos, pero Himawari sintió miedo, uno que nunca antes había sentido.

—Bienvenida, te estábamos esperando —

La joven Uzumaki podría jurar que esas palabras no se referían directamente a Sarada y su hermano.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

Un capitulo corto pero algo divertido en mi opinión. Quiero anunciar que los siguientes capítulos tendrán nuevo contenido, así es, la época de solo corregir los errores ortográficos y redacion están llegando a su fin, subiré los capítulos restantes que faltan para volver a la historia donde la había dejado pero comenzare ya agregar nuevos eventos, situaciones y mas descripciones de los eventos ocurridos, así que si eres un viejo lector de esta historia me alegra informarte que pronto comenzaras a leer nuevos eventos que quedaron omitidos en la version original.


	13. La horrible verdad

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos — Bla, Bla, Bla —

Pensamientos _"Bla, Bla, Bla"_

©Ares-sama

**Importante:**Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales los clanes han hecho matrimonios para fortalecerse al menos eso quería decirle a su hija. ¿En verdad todo esto es por un concurso de bebidas entre sus padres? Lo único que se sabe es que Sarada y Boruto deberán lidiar con ello y con tan solo 16 años ¿lo conseguirán?.

* * *

**La horrible verdad.**

Su rostro se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis. Una sonrisa que cada vez era ampliada hasta ser llevada a sus límites, esa lengua retorcida y esos deseos de continuar sin descanso alguno con la muestra genética que tenía en sus manos, era tan maravillosa, cada movimiento que hacia su muñeca para revolver la pequeñas gotas de sangre con los distintos tipos de Chakra almacenados en sus pergaminos.

Pero su proyecto fue interrumpido por un hombre que llevaba una capucha negra y el uniforme de la antigua aldea del sonido.

—Lord Orochimaru —

—Más vale que sea importante, esta muestra de sangre es sencillamente exquisita para perder tiempo atendiendo trivialidades—

—Vuestras órdenes ya han sido acatadas, las tropas están listas mi señor —

— ¡Perfecto! solo debemos esperar que mi nueva socia abra las puertas de la ciudad —

Y sonrió la serpiente en la tormentosa noche que estaba a punto de comenzar. Volteando su mirada nuevamente a su pequeño juego de genética mientras un hombre albino acostado sobre una de las camillas intentaba liberarse, sus ojos estaban teñidos de sangre y la boca tapada con una fuerte mordaza de lo contrario gritaría con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda.

La jeringa fue tomada y en el pequeño frasco con la prueba de sangre poco a poco era extraída. La pobre victima sabía que iba a suceder e intento por todos los medios romper sus ataduras, pronto muy pronto. El Uchiha perfecto terminaría de ser creado.

Solo debía ir a Iwa por su última creación. Recuperar lo que era suyo.

* * *

La pelirroja ingreso con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, el claro desafío en sus ojos era fuerte ante las palabras que estaban por venir.

—¡Shizuka! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? Dime niña, donde te encontrabas durante los últimos días y más importante porque no terminaste el trabajo con el hijo del Hokage, —

Pero la Kunoichi solo prosiguió con el ingreso, ignorando pujantemente a su madre

— ¡Shizuka, soy tu madre y la líder de esta aldea y te ordeno! —

La Tsuchikage tomo del hombro a la adolescente y sin medir sus acciones enterró sus uñas en la piel de esta, hasta el punto que un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de la zona donde la agarraba, pero esto solo hizo reír con fuerza a la pequeña. La adolescente tomo la mano de su madre y rápidamente la torció ocasionando que esta diera un grito ahogado más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

— ¡Estoy harta que me grites! — Se detuvo por unos segundos, tomo una pequeña respiración y continuo con sus gritos — ¡Que me hables como si fuera tu juguete madre! —

Shizuka tomo con fuerza la muñeca de su madre, apretó tan fuerte como era posible, prosiguió hasta que la Tsuchikage termino soltando y esta aprovecho el momento para retroceder.

Kurotsuchi veía a la niña como una pequeña ingrata que le estaba pagando mal, todo lo que había hecho por ella. Niña bastarda pensaba mientras gruñía por dentro, de la ira tan reservada que tenía por ella.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, esperaron, una competencia de miradas donde la perdedora estaría sujeta a los caprichos de otra.

—Tal vez tenga que educarte como cuando eras más pequeña —

La Tsuchikage iba a tomar un pequeño bastón de madera que estaba sobre su escritorio, pero antes que volteara a ver a su hija la desconcertó la risa que comenzó hacer, entonces comprendió que algo malo ella había hecho.

Era la misma sonrisa que dio aquella vez, cuando era una niña y tomo el pequeño conejo regalo de su "padre" y lo había estrangulado con sus manos, la niña en ese entonces había sonreído y reído de esta tétrica manera, había acusado al conejo de traicionarla porque se negaba a permanecer a su lado.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—

—Es realmente retorcido sabes, acostarme con mi "propio hermano", pero aun así tal vez lo prohibido sea lo que quiero, pero no por dañar su tonto compromiso, no porque tú me lo ordenas, si no que de seguro cuando se sepa la verdad saldrá lastimado y ante todo para intentar limpiar nuestra corrompida sangre, debemos regresar a la pureza de la sangre de los Uzumaki —

— ¿Qué hiciste?— susurro mientras el pánico comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Kage, esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa era igual a la de ese hombre.

—Le envié un mensaje a mi padre, con la linda de Karin, fue tan bella cuando me suplico que detuviera el daño que le estaba causando, fue tan placentero causárselo —

La mujer mayor se quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Esto pondría en advertencia a Konoha, ahora Naruto intervendría, no, no se atrevería aún tenía la carta de triunfo.

Aun tenia a la hija de "ambos", aunque la chica estuviera realmente enferma seguía siendo un pacto, un tratado, un acuerdo de silencio entre ellos.

Cuando hace dieciséis años ambos acordaron guardar y ante todo esconder la verdad sobre la niña.

Ella era su hija, pero a veces su amor como madre la cegaba.

* * *

Naruto observo la fría noche en silencio, en el ventanal de su hogar a pesar de las bajas temperaturas solo llevaba puesta la sudadera con la que dormía, mientras su amada esposa dormía en la cama detrás de este. Agradecía a todos los dioses creadores por la comprensión de Hinata ante ciertos eventos pero sobre todo con la tranquilidad que estaba demostrando su vieja amiga Sakura.

Hace dieciséis años una verdad fue ocultada a los ojos de muchas personas, también entendió que era su obligación proteger a su ahijada Uchiha Sarada, que su hijo Boruto tendría que tener la fortaleza y madurar antes de tiempo para que ayudara con la peligrosa carga.

Ahora Karin estaba en el hospital. Sabia con perfección quien había enviado el mensaje, ¿acaso se había equivocado con la niña? Tal vez fue la ceguera y el enojo que aquel entonces lo había dominado que permitió que Kurotsuchi se hiciera cargo de todo.

Ambos pensaron que era lo mejor, si Naruto hubiera regresado con la niña demasiadas preguntas se habrían hecho. Preguntas que nunca hubiera deseado responderle a Hinata como minutos antes había hecho. Y más cuando el plan original fue un fracaso.

Tal vez, se equivocó demasiado. Itachi tenía razón cuando dejas todo el peso sobre tus hombros terminas cometiendo arbitrariedades.

Un Kage es un dictador, era cierto habían consejos civiles y de Jonin pero al final la decisión siempre es del Kage.

Por el bien del mundo ninja, por el deseo de la paz y tranquilidad de Uchiha Sarada, pero ante todo por la felicidad de sus amigos hace dieciséis años su corazón le gano a su razón. Y comenzaron las conspiraciones, las mentiras y los engaños sobre la vida de tres niños.

Naruto cumplió el mayor deseo de la joven Tsuchikage en esa época, de una mujer totalmente infértil y destrozada por la guerra ante la muerte de sus padres, del hombre que fue como su hermano Deidara. Y para asegurar el éxito de todo, le pidió ayudar al único hombre que hacia tales milagros Orochimaru.

Donde fallo Tsunade la babosa, triunfo la serpiente. Así que entrego completamente a Shizuka a su madre, con ello la pequeña Sarada aun en el vientre de su madre no sería sellada con un sello basado en el del Byakugan de la segunda rama, así evitarían que despertara el Sharingan y si en el peor de los casos lo conseguía seria controlada por los Kage mediante este sello, pero Naruto se negó a eso, así que le ofreció un trato distinto a los demás Kage.

Dio a su hijo Boruto como parte del acuerdo para que la sangre Uchiha se diluyera completamente, cuando Sarada estuviera embarazada usarían las habilidades genéticas de Orochimaru y los genes de su madre serian suprimidos hasta el final. Ese era el actual plan todo porque no pudo hacerlo, con su corazón partido no pudo proseguir con el plan inicial uno mucho peor que la implementación del sello.

"Al final los adultos no pudimos resolver todo, y dejamos este gran peso a nuestros hijos"

La verdad es que, la maldita verdad es que… Sarada debió haber muerto el día que nació y ser reemplazada por Shizuka, pero la niña nació con el cabello rojo, la manipulación genética no fue suficiente para que se pareciera a Sakura.

Sasuke también se rindió, el hombre que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar el nacimiento de un Uchiha, lloro como un pequeño niño cuando su hija fue entregada en sus brazos.

Y Naruto detuvo todo el plan, Sarada estaría con su madre y serian felices, y Shizuka iría con su madre, pero no les basto. Sarada pedía a gritos a su padre, un Sasuke ausente e incluso indiferente, Sakura se hacía pedazos por dentro ante ello y su corazón se destruía aún más al ver como su amor, devoción por su pequeña no eran suficiente para la niña Uchiha. Lo peor de todo fue que Kurotsuchi jamás pudo controlar a su hija por más amor que le diera haciendo que la primera terminara usando la fuerza contra su propia sangre como la muestra de su gran fracaso como madre, al final su gran sueño termino siendo su mayor derrota.

Y Naruto no hizo nada, no obligo a Sasuke a regresar, no detuvo a Kurotsuchi. No lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo feliz.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

La gran verdad ha sido rebelada.

El capitulo es literalmente un abre bocas de lo que se viene, por fin nueva información, nuevos eventos y la corrección perfecta de como quería la historia desde un principio pero me había y lo acepto enredado en mi narrativa.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios.


End file.
